My Sandy Wolf
by MidnightEmberMisery
Summary: The story of two shape-shifters imprinting on each other. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: School Girl

**A/N: Here ya go! The first chapter of 'My Sandy Wolf'!**

_**Book 1: The First Time **_**Begins**

Chapter 1: School Girl

"Phoenix Carmine Call! Time to get up!" called my mother, the fair and beautiful Tanya Denali. I stumbled out of bed, a big smile on my face. I jumped out of my pj's and into my school clothes. I had on a blue tunic shirt over a red lacy camisole and dark denim skinny jeans. I slipped on my awesome Grunge Ox Charcoal/Gray Converse, and felt ready for the day. I turned on my iPhone and started playing, and singing to, my favorite song, Le Disko by the Shiny Toy Guns, from their album We Are Pilots. The song makes no sense, but has a really catchy beat.

_V1_

_Hello little boys, little toys_

_We're the dreams you're believing_

_Crawling up the walls_

_Running down your face_

_Razor sharp, razor clean_

_Feel the weapon's sensation_

_On your back..._

_With loaded guns_

_B-section_

_Now hold onto me pretty baby_

_If you want to fly_

_I'm gonna melt the fever sugar_

_Rolling back your eyes_

_Chorus_

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

_We're gonna dance on fire_

_Where the girls Le Disko_

_Supersonic overdrive_

_V2_

_So what's it gonna take?_

_Silver shadow believer...._

_Spock rocker with your dirty eyes_

_It's a chance gonna move_

_Gonna fuck up your ego_

_Silly boy gonna make you cry_

_B-section_

_Chorus [x2]_

_Bridge_

_If what they say is true..._

_You're a boy - and I'm a girl_

_I will never fall in love with you_

_Chorus [x3]_

I walked downstairs, and sat at the informal dining table, which is pretty formal by most standards.

"Morning Mom!" I said cheerily. Why wouldn't I be happy? I would get to see Nessie, and Jake (Jacob) and all of my other friends, such as Alice Cullen, Nessie's aunt. All of the Cullens, and the Hales for that matter, had been in Alaska for the past month, visiting my Aunts: Kate Denali and Carmen Denali, and my uncles: Eleazer Denali, who is married to Aunt Carmen, and Garret Denali, who is married to Aunt Kate.

It was so unfair that Nessie got to see Aunt Kate, and I didn't. Grrrrr! Then again, Nessie's basically my cousin, so Aunt Kate is pretty much related to Nessie. Aunt Kate was supposed to be helping Aunt Bella practice projecting, as they practiced every summer, and she was supposed to be teaching Nessie to project. I wish I had an awesome vampire power! But then again, it wouldn't be fair. I can already shape-shift into a werewolf, and have all the awesome vampire and werewolf abilities, so it just wouldn't be fair, I suppose.

I'm a junior at Aberdeen High School in the town of Aberdeen. By the way, Aberdeen is in Washington State. I'm only 5 years old technically, but psychically I am 17 years old. Nessie is 6 years old, and is also physically 17 years old.

Even in my world, I'm a freak. Humans have 23 chromosomal pairs, and vampires have 25 chromosomal pairs. Werewolves and human-vampire half-breeds have 24 chromosomal pairs.

Since I'm a werewolf-vampire half-breed, somehow I have 24.5 chromosomal pairs. It seems impossible, I know, but it's true. **(A/N: Not trying to be rude by interrupting the story, but I know basically nothing about chromosomal pairs, so don't harp about it, 'kay?)** Thank God for me and all my truly one-of-a-king glorific magical sparkles, though I highly doubt there's a God, because really, who would let a vampire marry a werewolf? But enough about religion.

So there I was, eating breakfast and watching T.V. I looked at the clock, and almost fell out of my chair! It was 8:00! Sugar Honey Iced Tea! I was late! I quickly dumped my bowl of cereal and my cup of animal blood (part of my me-being-a-vampire heritage) out into the sink. I hefted my backpack over my shoulder, and started to rush out of the front door as only one with both the speed of a werewolf, plus the speed and the grace of a vampire, can do. Someone called to me before I reached the end of the front yard.

"Phoenix! Ever heard of something called a two-hour late start?" yelled my younger, full-werewolf brother, Kaleb. Him and his stupid, perfect, partially-normal 24 chromosomal pairs. Grrrrrr! He's a sophomore at La Forks High, and thinks he's so great just because the brainless cheerleaders fall all over him. Whatever. I have pretty much the whole new pack of La Push werewolves at my beck and call. He doesn't even have the female werewolves at his beck and call. So eat that, fish-face!

I walked back into the house, excited that I had approximately 2 hours until school started. I went upstairs to my room, and began revising my back-to-school outfit. All I did was add a big black belt around my stomach to make my waist look smaller. I don't need make-up, the combination of my female-werewolf and vampire genes make me one of the most gorgeous people at La Forks High. I have a long, shiny mane of black hair. My eyes are grayish-green; but they turn sea-foam green when I'm happy, or gray when I'm sad.

I picked up my favorite book, _Vampire Diaries_ by L.J. Smith, and began to read. I laughed every time the book mentioned some vampire trait of Stefan's or Damon's.

The book was totally funny! First of all, very few vamps (as I like to call them) can actually read minds. And neither I nor any of my vamp relatives know of a vampire that can change into an animal. Who would be stupid enough to turn into an animal, besides me and the pack? There might be a vegetarian vamp that might attack you, without knowing that you're a vampire. I mean, come on people! Let's show a little thought here, perhaps, shall we?

At 9:30, I again hefted my backpack over my shoulder and headed back downstairs. Kaleb was waiting for me at the front door. Even though we sometimes wanted to rip each other's throats out, we could still be decent and civil to each other.

"Ready to go, early wolf?" Kaleb smirked.

"Yep, Senor Steroidal-Cheater!" I replied, grinning.

"I'm not on steroids!" Kaleb whined, like a wolf-pup, "You know it's just my werewolfness!"

"I know," I smirked in return, "I just wanted to see you have a mental breakdown!"

"I'll get you!" Kaleb growled, and he rushed at me.

Using my aforementioned (previously mentioned) vampire-werewolf speed and grace, I dodged him, and raced towards the school. He chased after me, but we both stopped running when we reached the school parking lot. We didn't want anyone to see us running like that, or else they might figure out our secret.

We strolled up to the school's front courtyard, and as Kaleb raced over to his group of brainless jocks, I eagerly scanned for my group of awesome vampires, werewolves, and vampire/human half-breeds. And imprinted humans.

They were over by the front gates of the school. The school now had gates, to keep unwanted visitors out, and keep the students in. **(A/N: Thanks to Jacob 'springing' Bella in Eclipse.)** I jogged over, barely hindered by my 20-lb backpack.

"Hey guys!" I chirped happily.

"Phoenix!" screamed Nessie as she sprang at me.

If I wasn't who I was, I would have collapsed under the force of Nessie's jump. But because I am who I am, I easily caught her. She hugged me happily, before I let her go and she jumped away in the same instant.

I looked at her outfit, and felt overdressed. Nessie wore a strapless black dress that perfectly curved around her boobs. It had a small blood-red belt around the middle, and the black silk material cut away at the bottom to reveal more blood-red material. Under the cutaway section was alternating black and red fringe-beading. It clung to her curves, and I envied her. She definitely pulled off that outfit. I totally wouldn't have been able to.

"Where the h*** did you get that dress?" I inquired.

"Alice." she replied matter-of-factly.

"Of course." I murmured.

I then realized that the only people here were me, Renesmee, Jacob, Quil, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Kim and Claire.

"Where are the vamps?" I asked. Even though I was half-vampire, I referred to my extended vampire family as the vamps. And even though I was half-werewolf, I referred to my extended werewolf family as the wolves.

"Home." replied Nessie.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" I asked, my curiosity aroused.

"Well…um… you see… Phoenix…" mumbled Nessie. I immediately understood her meaning. It was easy, because we had known each other for so long and because we're both halfies, although different species.

"Oh!!!!" I exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"Yeah," Nessie said, slightly blushing.

"Tell me later!" I vigorously whispered to her, so fast and low that not even the wolves could hear me. Nessie nodded quickly and discreetly.

A silver Volvo pulled up next to us, in the parking spot closest to the gate. Out came Aunts Bella, Angela and Alice, and Uncles Ben and Edward. An M3 parked next to the Volvo, and out came Aunt Rosalie, and Uncles Emmett and Jasper.

"Mo… oh. Sorry. Bella! Edward!" chirped Nessie as she flung herself at them. They hugged her tightly, not in a parental way but in a siblingly way, if siblingly is even a word, which it's not. But it is now! They released her, and then Aunt Bella saw me and gracefully glided over.

"Phoenix! How are you?" Bella falsely gushed. She already knew how I was.

"Good, Aunt... I mean, Cousin Bella!" I replied, with fake anxiety.

I suddenly realized something, and turned towards Jake, who was snoggingNessie.

"Jake!" I hissed.

"Huh?" he moaned, his mouth still interlocked with Nessie's. I sighed angrily, and then grabbed his shoulder. I pulled him off, and flung him against the wall.

"Where's Embry?" I snarled.

"Phoenix! You know you're not supposed to do that!" my suddenly-appearing dad scolded me.

"Sorry _Embry_!" I gulped.

"S'okay _kid_!" my dad jokingly sneered.

"Hey!" I hissed at him angrily, "Psychically, we're the same age!"

"But really, we aren't," he smirked, "And I'm your father. So respect my author-ta!"

I giggled. My dad was constantly watching his South Park DVDs with Jake, when Jake wasn't snogging Nessie. It got kinda of annoying and immature after a while.

Thank God that Nessie agreed with me. She was the best friend a girl, even a vampire/werewolf half-breed girl, could have. The school bell rang, and Nessie and I, as the only ones of our group in our first class, ran off to find our first class.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm sorry I interrupted the story with all of those A/Ns, but I had to get my points across.**


	2. Chapter 2: The English Monster

**A/N: Before we get started, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers. My first reviewer for this story was: liljenrocks! W00T!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The English Monster

Oh great. My first period class is with Ms. Corvinaria. Worst teacher in the school. Not like, a bad teacher, but like, a harsh teacher. **(A/N: As you will see in my profile, Phoenix is a lot like me. I too have had a horrible English teacher. She is my inspiration for Ms. Corvinaria. Twilighter4Evr out.)** Ugggghhhh! The only good thing is that I have Nessie for every class. When Ms. Corvinaria handed us our complete schedules, Nessie and I high-fived each other.

First period was of course with Ms. Corvinaria for English. Second period was History with Ms. Regaro, after which was third period was Theatre with Ms. Coronado, then it was lunch time. I prayed that we would have the rest of our group at our lunch. After lunch was Band with Mr. DeLutz for fourth period. Fifth period was 1st-year-of-college Math with Ms. Syritz. Sixth period was Science with Ms. Amrita. Seventh period was P.E./Health with Mr. Fitcher.

All in all, it was a pretty good schedule; I just hoped that some of the group was with us in at least one class. Ms. Corvinaria, like most teachers on the first day, made us say our name, and one thing about ourselves. Mine was: "I'm Phoenix Call. I can kick your butt." Needless to say, everyone laughed. Except Renesmee. Even though we're both small for our 'age', she knows that I was telling the truth.

She was sitting next to me, so after I went, she went. Hers was: "I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm adopted." Some people gasped. _They must be new._ I thought. Everyone else knew that the Cullens and the Hales are 'adopted'. Renesmee sat down, just as the gaspers finished gasping.

Me and Nessie were the first ones to go, so I tuned everybody else out. Except for a few interesting people, who originally I didn't listen to, until Nessie nudged me in a manner that would have bruised a normal human, but didn't hurt me at all.

"I'm Adrian Larne. I'm from Australia," a guy said, in a very hot Australian accent. You could hear every girl in class (except Nessie, who was _soooooo _in love) swoon and practically collapse. This is worse than what happened the first day we started to attend this school and the girls saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper for this first time. I decided that later I would talk to this Adrian dude. See if I could get him with my vampiric good looks.

I started drifting off again, but before I could, Nessie nudged me again. I looked to where she was subtly pointing, and saw a _hooottttt_ guy. He had medium-length, shaggy, dirty-blonde hair and these crystalline blue eyes. I quietly sighed.

"Hi," he said politely with a polite accent, "I'm Aaron DeClaire. I'm an animal rights activist."

Then there was swoonage again. I didn't think I could stand the lust. Thank God that that was when the bell decided to ring. I grabbed my books, shoved them in my bag, and hurried off with Nessie towards our next class.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, send them in a review! Reviews make my day!**

**P.S. Question Corner is here currently! Next chapter, if there are any questions, they will be in the top author's note. Liljenrocks, Embry and Tanya are married. And Jake and Nessie **_**have**_** to be an item! It's almost not possible for them not to be! At least, when there **_**is **_**a Nessie (wink, wink *cough*Otherwise he's mine!*cough*) and she's old enough. So there ya go! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of 'My Sandy Wolf'!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lunch

Second and third period passed by fast, and then it was lunchtime! Finally! Thank god! Nessie and I quickly went through the lunch line, and piled our trays with more food than we could eat. Some of it was for us, but most of it was for the wolves. As we sat at the table we had claimed on the first day of freshman year (the same table where the Cullens had sat at when Aunt Edward met Uncle Edward), I felt content inside. I started humming, and as Nessie started to understand what song I was humming, she started to quietly sing.

_When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls (Partial)_

_Boys call you sexy [What's up, sexy?]_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See everytime you turn around_

_They're screaming your name_

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See everytime you turn around_

_They're screaming your name_

_Now I've got a confession [ha, ha, ha, ha]_

_When I was young, I wanted attention [ha, ha, ha, ha]_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything [ha, ha, ha, ha]_

_Anything at all for them to notice me [ha, ha, ha, ha]_

Nessie actually had a really good singing voice. I smiled at her, but kept humming. Her singing got a little louder, but not much. Only the people at our table (unless elsewhere in the cafeteria, there were supernatural creatures) would be able. I quickly nodded my head, like I was bopping to the beat, and I assumed Jacob picked up the signal. Thank God that Nessie's true love isn't a total and complete idiot.

I assumed that he flicked a small switch, and I assumed that the microphone, hidden under the section of the table where Nessie was sitting, flicked on. It was one of Edward's own designs. It was very powerful, but no one would be able to hear the electronic frequency waves.

In the cafeteria, for some random reason, there's a stage. I've never seen anyone perform on it. But we had put amps, albeit small ones, on it. I was sitting across from Nessie, and her back was to the stage, so she couldn't see the amps. Her singing suddenly filled the room.

"What's going on?" asked some guy a few tables over. Nessie, hearing this comment, stopped singing and looked around; trying to figure out what the guy was talking about.

She looked at the stage, saw the amps, and put the mystery together.

"Phoenix!" she growled, looking at me with a very p.o.'d expression, "What the h*** are you doing?!"

I grinned cheerfully. "Getting you the recognition you deserve for your wonderful singing voice! And promoting our newly-formed band!"

"What band?!" she hissed.

"The one that I started today, silly!" I said, as if I was talking to a kindergartener, as I tousled her hair, "And you're the lead singer!"

"What?!" she indignantly gasped.

"And I'm gonna be guitar/secondary singer. Jake's bass and male singer. Seth's drums and Kim's tambourine!" I giggled happily.

"Damn you!" she spat.

I grinned widely, and she looked at my face blankly, before she realized what I was going to do.

"No!" she gasped as she tried to keep my arms on the table. Jacob gently pried her hands off before I hurt her.

I stood up on our table-top and cleared my throat before announcing, "Who liked the singing you just heard?!"

The response was instantaneous. Everyone raised their hands and started cheering. I cleared my throat loudly before everyone quieted down and I said, "If you liked that, then you'll love this! If you want to hear that singing again, be at the Cullen house at 8 P.M. this Saturday!" Everyone cheered, and I got down off the table.

I grinned again at Nessie, but she growled at me, and stalked off. Jacob sighed, but went to retrieve her. I sat down, and started eating.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I hope to get the action in soon, but until then, you'll have to make do with this! Please, I need a bigger review-base for this, so after reading this, press the button and review, please! Say anything! You can flame if you want, as long as it's not inappropriate. And tell people about this story! Do everything you can! Love ya!**


	4. Crushes, Wolves, And A Pie In The Face

**A/N: Welcome back again! We've made it to the fourth chapter! W00T! W00T! Now, I'm sorta sad. No one loves my story apparently. I wish they did. *Cries* Tell people about this story please. If you can't tell people, at least review. You don't really even have to say anything. You could just say, "Good job." and it would make my day.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Crushes, Wolves, and a Pie in the Face

When Jacob returned with Nessie, she was calmed down enough that she didn't hate me. She sat down across from me and said, "I'll do it." I clapped and hugged her.

"Are we going to do costumes?" she asked sadly.

"Alice is in charge of those, so I don't know." I replied evenly.

Speak of the devil. Alice came over to us and grinned.

"Over your hissy fit, Ness?" she teased.

"Yeah, Alice." Nessie moaned.

"Good, 'cause I want you to look over these designs!" Alice handed usher sketchbook.

On the first page, I saw the dress that I was determined to have Nessie would wear. It was strapless and caramel-colored. Her midriff would only be covered by two thin crossing straps of fabric, which attached the bodice to the skirt. The skirt was flared slightly at the bottom, but would pretty much hang on Nessie's skirt. At the bottom of the skirt were thin caramel-colored straps that criss-crossed and connected the skirt and the caramel-colored stilettos.

On the second page, I saw my dress, the one that I wanted to wear. It made the dress that Nessie would be wearing look conservative. It too was strapless, and the bodice and skirt were only connected by two thin straps of fabric, and the stilettos and skirt were connected by thin criss-crossing straps, but that's where the similarities ended. It was deep blue. The top of the bodice curved over my boobs. The neckline ended where the straps that connected the skirt to the bodice started, which was a little above my belly-button. The right side of the dress slit open to my thigh.

"I love 'em!" I told Alice excitedly.

"Which one do you want?" Alice replied, hungry for the information I possessed. After all, like with Nessie and the wolves, she can't see my future.

"I want the second one!"

"I thought you would. You have excellent taste, Phoenix." Alice said evenly.

"You just realized that?" I demanded. Nessie, partially out of her gloom, cracked up at that.

"No. I'm just pointing out to you." Alice answered calmly. Nessie giggled again.

"Oh. Okay." I felt better. She was questioning anything about me, she was just telling me something.

"So Ness, are you excited?" Alice chirped.

"What do you think?" moaned Nessie.

"I think you are super-duper excited that everyone will get to hear your fabulous singing!" chirped Alice.

"Is that what you really think?" asked Nessie as she raised an eyebrow at her aunt.

"Yup!"

"Ugggghhhh!" groaned Nessie.

Just then, Seth walked over.

"Hey guys!" Seth said happily.

"Uhhhh…Hi, Seth!" I said as I blushed.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and Nessie and I headed to Band. The rest of the school day would be long while I waited for afternoon and our band's first practice.

**Seth's POV**

I discreetly watched Phoenix as she and Nessie came into the cafeteria and joined the lunch line. I sighed. Phoenix was soooooo beautiful; she would never want to go out with me. She'll probably end up going out with Collin, Brady or Nahuel. I was too plain.

As she and Nessie sat down across from each other at the opposite end of the table than mine, I listened hard to what she and Nessie were saying. At first, I thought all the cafeteria chatter was impairing my super-werewolf hearing, then I realized that they weren't saying anything. Phoenix was humming something, and Nessie was quietly singing.

I remembered Phoenix's plans that I had been informed by Jacob, who had been instructed by Phoenix to tell me because I was a crucial part of the plan. I smiled to myself. I knew that Jacob had put an undetectable microphone under the table piece where Nessie was sitting. I saw her nod her head, and I looked at Jacob. He wasn't paying attention, so I elbowed him, and he looked at me.

"Phoenix gave the signal you idiot!" I growled at him quickly.

"Oh!" gasped Jacob, and he pressed the button on the remote in his hands.

Nessie's singing started to flood the cafeteria, and I smiled. 'Crisis averted!" I thought, giving myself a mental high-five. I heard a guy a few tables away say, "What's going on?"

Nessie must've heard it the guy too, because she stopped singing and looked around. I listened as Nessie and Phoenix had a one-sided argument, and watched as Phoenix announced the party at the Cullens' on Saturday, before Nessie stalked out of the cafeteria. I watched as Jake retrieved Nessie and brought her back.

I watched as Nessie looked sad, and I watched as they had a conversation with Alice. When Alice said, ""I think you are super-duper excited that everyone will get to hear your fabulous singing!" and Nessie asked, "Is that what you really think?" as she raised an eyebrow at her aunt, and Alice replied, "Yup!" and Nessie groaned, "Ugggghhhh!"; I decided to step in, since Jake was too busy talking to Bella and Edward to notice that his imprint was in a bind.

I stood up and walked over.

"Hi guys!" I said happily, trying to keep my blush locked inside.

"Uhhhh…Hi, Seth!" Phoenix said as she blushed. Either she thinks I'm stupid for interrupting, or she was just about to Alice and Nessie some big secret, and was embarrassed about getting caught.

I started to say something to her, but then the lunch bell rang. I watched her and Nessie walk out of the cafeteria. I sighed again, and mentally kicked myself for being stupid.

I felt a tap on my back, and turned around to see who wanted to talk to me. And I received a pie in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Was that who you expected to get the pie in the face? I bet not! (Giggles) I hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Singing Competion Round 1

**A/N: Welcome back! 5****th**** chapter! W00T! I really have nothing to say to you guys, sadly. Oh well! (Smiles as cuddles with a warm [not werewolf-warm] and shirtless Taylor Lautner)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Nessie agreed to join the band, Phoenix decided on the outfits she and Nessie would wear to the party, Phoenix argued with Alice briefly, Alice argued with Nessie, Seth was watching Phoenix in a stalkerish way at lunch, Seth's crush on Phoenix was revealed, Jacob didn't pay attention, Seth missed his chance to talk to Phoenix, and Seth got tapped on his shoulder by a mysterious stranger and received a pie to the face when he turned around._

Chapter 5: Singing Competition Round 1

**Nessie's POV**

I don't know how Phoenix can be so oblivious to the fact that Seth likes her! I swear, some people are so stupid when something is right in front of their noses.

Anyways, we left the cafeteria and headed to the Band room. Our high school band is slightly different than most high school bands. When we do parades, we actually have our electric instruments with us. The amps and the people playing the electric instruments ride on a float, and the amps are solar-powered, so there are no cords to worry about. This year, instead of the flute, Phoenix had decided that she wanted to play the electric guitar. I can see why now.

We had done Band the last two years, so we knew the start-of-the-school-year Band class tradition pretty well. We have a choir at our school too, but we also have one singer in the band. The singers always signed up at the beginning of the first school day that year, so we would have auditions during Band class, but we never ended up having the auditions for two reasons. 1) Only one person every signed up. 2) That person was always the same person: Corina Klausan.

Corina Klausan is the best singer in the school, and also the best cheerleader, and the most popular girl. No one dared to mess with her, and try to steal the Only-singer-in-the-band job away from her.

Phoenix and I sat in the front row of chairs set up in front of the wooden stage. The seats around and behind us gradually filled as people trickled in. When the bell signaling the end of passing period rang, Mr. DeLutz cleared his throat loudly.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to a new school year and a new Band class. Today we will have singer auditions!" Mr. DeLutz announced.

Everyone sighed. Even though Corina was the most popular girl in school, no one wanted to sit through 45 minutes of her glaring at the poor people that I assumed had signed up to be the Band singer.

"First up: Corina Klausan!" Mr. DeLutz declared. Corina stood up, smiled, and went onto the stage as one of her cronies, I think her name's Kathleen or something like that, handed Mr. DeLutz a CD. He put the CD in the CD player as Corina adjusted her outfit and the position of her microphone.

The radio started playing a familiar song. Not only was it one of Uncle Em's favorite songs, it was the song that the pack, Phoenix and I had bet she would sing.

_Fergalicious by Fergie_

_(feat. Will.)_

_Four, tres, two, uno_

_[Will I Am]_

_Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it_

_The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious_

_[Verse 1 - Fergie]_

_Fergalicious definition: make them boys go loco_

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo._

_You could see me, you can't squeeze me._

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy._

_I got reasons why I tease 'em._

_Boys just come and go like seasons._

_[Hook 1]_

_Fergalicious (so delicious)_

_But I ain't promiscuous._

_And if you was suspicious,_

_All that shit is fictitious._

_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)_

_That puts them boys on rock, rock._

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Chorus]_

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)_

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)_

_I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

_[Verse 2]_

_Fergalicious def-,_

_Fergalicious def-,_

_Fergalicious def- ["def" is echoing]_

_Fergalicious definition: make them boys go crazy._

_They always claim they know me,_

_Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),_

_I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,_

_And can't no other lady put it down like me._

_[Hook 2]_

_I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym just working on my fitness_

_He's my witness (oooh, wee)_

_I put yo' boy on rock, rock_

_And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Chorus]_

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)_

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)_

_Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)_

_[Vamp]_

_Baby, baby, baby,_

_If you really want me,_

_Honey get some patience._

_Maybe then you'll get a taste._

_I'll be tasty, tasty,_

_I'll be laced with lacey._

_It's so tasty, tasty,_

_It'll make you crazy._

_[Will I Am]_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty_

_D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie_

_[Rap - Fergie]_

_All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)_

_I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man._

_And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it._

_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele_

_'Cause they say she..._

_[Hook 3]_

_Delicious (so delicious)_

_But I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious_

_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)_

_That puts them boys on rock, rock_

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)_

_Four, tres, two, uno._

_My body stay vicious,_

_I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,_

_He's my witness (oooh, wee)._

_I put yo' boy on rock, rock,_

_And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_[Chorus]_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty_

_It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_[Will I Am]_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

_D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the_

_D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty_

_T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno_

_D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the_

_D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the....._

When Corina finished (the Will. parts were on the CD, and Corina sang the Fergie part), the class clapped enthusiastically. She was good. Mr. DeLutz took the CD out of the CD player, and handed it back to Corina's crony. Then he looked at his sign-up sheet.

"Next up, we have…Serena Fitch!" Mr. DeLutz announced. A small and shy-looking girl with shoulder-length black hair handed a CD to Mr. DeLutz and went onto the stage. She looked Asian, but maybe she wasn't. The CD started playing a Jamaican-sounding song, and I instantly recognized it.

_The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson_

_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

_Cause I love the way you say good morning._

_And you take me the way I am._

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater._

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

_Cause I love the way you call me baby._

_And you take me the way I am._

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair._

_Sew on patches to all you tear._

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise._

_And you take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

When she finished, she quickly got off the stage. Everyone clapped (it was probably ½ pity clap and ½ 'Bravo!' clap). She blushed as she took her CD back from Mr. DeLutz and sat in her seat, where no one else was sitting. I wonder what poor soul would have to compete against that.

I found out promptly. "Last but not least we have," Mr. DeLutz began as he consulted his sign-up sheet, "Renesmee Cullen!"

I gasped in shock, then narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Phoenix!" I snarled in a voice too low for humans to hear as I glared at her. She grinned her 'I-didn't-do-it' grin and handed Mr. DeLutz a CD. She practically dragged me onto the stage, and as she adjusted the microphone for me, I whispered urgently, "What song am I singing?"

She grinned again and whispered back, "You'll see!"

As she sat back in her seat, Mr. DeLutz started the CD. It was a familiar song that was very popular in the school. Everyone immediately sat up and discreetly got out their cell phones or video cameras so they could see me horribly mess-up the song. I quietly sighed, and when the part of the song that called me to sing started, I started to sing (with my eyes closed so that I couldn't see everyone smirking at me and silently laughing at my horrible singing).

_Love Story by Taylor Swift_

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_and say hello;_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_begging you, 'Please, don't go.'_

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while._

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"_

_But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'_

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Oh._

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever comin' around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said,_

_"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_"Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Oh, oh._

When the song ended, I opened my eyes, and saw every staring at me. I hid my face in shame, and rushed back to my seat, as Phoenix calmly collected the CD. It was only when I was in my seat that I realized everyone was clapping and cheering and whistling.

"Ehhmmm!" Mr. DeLutz cleared his throat noisily. The cheering, clapping and whistling died down, until it was quiet enough for Mr. DeLutz to proclaim the winner.

"And the band's singer is……….."

* * *

**A/N: A cliffy! Don't you just hate me?! (grins happily) Can you guess who the singer will be? Tell me in a review, and if you're right, you can bask in your smartitude.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Return Of The Pies

**A/N: Welcome to the 6****th**** chapter of 'My Sandy Wolf'!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_When the song ended, I opened my eyes, and saw every staring at me. I hid my face in shame, and rushed back to my seat, as Phoenix calmly collected the CD. It was only when I was in my seat that I realized everyone was clapping and cheering and whistling._

_"Ehhmmm!" Mr. DeLutz cleared his throat noisily. The cheering, clapping and whistling died down, until it was quiet enough for Mr. DeLutz to proclaim the winner._

_"And the band's singer is……….."_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Return of The Pies

**Seth's POV**

"What the **** was that?" I yelled as I wiped lemon meringue off of my face.

Everyone was laughing at me! They were laughing so hard that they were going to explode, and I was not cleaning it up.

"Oh God, Seth! You should see your face," Jacob said in between gasps for air.

"Grrrrrrr!" I growled at him in my most wolfy growl. It must have been pretty good, because he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't!" Jake whispered.

"I would!" I growled.

"Guys!" Jake yelped as he raced out of the cafeteria. As I ran after him, I heard Embry tell Quil, "I am not getting involved."

I chased Jake towards the forest, using human speed until it was impossible to see us from the school. I stopped and, after quickly shedding my clothes, morphed while running. I was shocked for about 3 seconds. As far as I knew, the only person that had ever been able to do that was Jake. I continued to charge after him, feeling the wind rush through my sand-colored fur.

I could hear Jake in my head, and I knew he had morphed too.

**(A/N: **_Italicized words_** will be Jacob; **_italicized__and underlined words_** will be Seth.)**

_Seth! What the **** man?! _Jacob mentally shouted to me.

_What if Phoenix had seen?!_ I mentally growled at him

_So what if she had… Oh, man! _Jacob mentally snickered, _You really…?_

But he saw my feelings in my head (Not that I was trying to show him, they just slipped out!) and he knew it was true. He let out a barked laugh, and I growled at him.

_Dude, I'm sorry but, come on! Phoenix? _Jake wondered incredulously. _Then again, she is pretty hot,_ he stated, and I growled ferociously at him before he added, _But Nessie is hotter._ I stopped him before he could start thinking about this past summer. _Dude! I don't wanna see it!_

_Sorry Seth._ Jake sighed. I felt another mind join our conversation.

Guys, get back to school! It was an order.

**(A/N: **Underlined words** will be Sam.)**

_Sorry Sam!_ I whimpered.

_Yeah. Sorry Sam!_ Jake apologetically whined. We raced back to where we had left our clothes, morphed back, put our clothes on, and raced off back to school (at human speed, of course.)

We were 5 minutes late for class, but Mrs. Gibbins forgave us when we told her that we had been helping the janitor clean up some of the lemon meringue pie that was all over the cafeteria floor. For some reason, she never questioned our excuses, or asked whoever we were supposedly with, to verify our story.

Class went by fast. I passed notes with Jacob the whole time, and he plagued me with questions about Phoenix **(A/N: Phoenix Carmine. Not Phoenix, Arizona, which is where Bella lived! Also, I have included a transcript of Jacob and Seth's note page. As with the conversation above, **_italicized words_** are Jacob. **_Italicized and underlined words_** are Seth.)**

_Dude! How long?_

_How long what?_

_How long have you liked her?_

_I don't know exactly what date, or what time exactly, but I think since last year._

_Dude! You were still going out with Laura?_

_Yeah._

_Does anyone else know?_

_I don't know._

_Did you imprint on her?_

_No!_

_Okay. Can I tell Nessie?_

_Why? Besides that fact that she's your imprint._

_Maybe she can help you._

_Help me what?_

_Help you get Phoenix._

The bell rang, and I stormed out of class (not needing to collect my books, since they had never left my backpack) and headed to my next class. The only person from our group of shape-shifters, vampires, vampire/human half-breeds, and imprinted humans would be Kim. Kim was quiet. I'd get over that fact that Jacob Black, blabbermouth Jacob Black, now knew about my crush.

I sighed. I was kidding myself. I wouldn't get over it. It would be lurking in every dark corner, waiting to strike out and humiliate me at the first chance. Life sucks sometimes!

* * *

**Question to answer in a review: Do you think that Jake will tell Renesmee?**


	7. Chapter 7: My Song

**A/N: Chapter the seventh! W00T! I'm sorry if I've worried you guys because I haven't posted anything in a while. I'm in the process of moving, and I have to catalogue/inventory my books, music, sparse collection of video games, music, clothes, etc. It is a long and lengthy process, and makes everything very messy. So I apologize, but to make up for it, this is a long-ish chapter. By the way, I would like to thank my friend ****Twilight iz awesome**** for yelling at me and telling to write this chapter. So, if you like this chapter, PM her and tell her 'thank you'!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_The bell rang, and I stormed out of class (not needing to collect my books, since they had never left my backpack) and headed to my next class. The only person from our group of shape-shifters, vampires, vampire/human half-breeds, and imprinted humans would be Kim. Kim was quiet. I'd get over that fact that Jacob Black, blabbermouth Jacob Black, now knew about my crush._

_I sighed. I was kidding myself. I wouldn't get over it. It would be lurking in every dark corner, waiting to strike out and humiliate me at the first chance. Life sucks sometimes!_

* * *

Chapter 7: My Song

**Phoenix's POV**

"And the band's singer is……….." began Mr. DeLutz. Mike Fitzpatrick, a drummer, did a drum roll for Mr. DeLutz on the snare drum he was holding.

The drum roll continued for about three minutes before I yelled, "Get on with it, Mr. D!" Mr. DeLutz glared at me, and I giggled.

"And the band's singer is……….." proclaimed Mr. DeLutz, "Well, it's more like, 'And the band's singers are……….."

"Seriously, Mr. D! Get on with it!" shouted Cory Lewis.

"Fine! And the band's singers are……….." Mr. DeLutz began for the third time, "Corina Klausan and Renesmee Cullen!"

"What?!" Corina and Nessie both shouted.

"But Mr. DeLutz!" whined Corina, "The band is only supposed to have ONE singer!"

"I wasn't good at all!" whispered Nessie in a moan.

"Yes you were!" I hissed at her, "You were way better than Corina!"

"No I wasn't!" Nessie hissed back. I was about to start a hissed argument with her, but then Mr. DeLutz decided it was time to start practice.

He had us play Pocketful Of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield. I played the guitar part in the full band adaption that Mr. DeLutz had written. Of course, Corina was basically fighting with Nessie while singing.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_No._

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me._

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me._

_No._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love, and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh._

_Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me._

_Do anything you can to control me._

_Oh, no._

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

_There's a place that I go,_

_But nobody knows._

_Where the rivers flow,_

_And I call it home._

_And there's no more lies._

_In the darkness, there's light._

_And nobody cries._

_There's only butterflies._

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place_

_Take me away: A secret place._

_A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

_Take me away: A secret place._

_To better days take me away._

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away: A higher place._

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride._

_I smile up to the sky._

_I know I'll be all right._

_The sun is on my side._

_Take me for a ride._

_I smile up to the sky._

_I know I'll be all right_

Corina kept trying to knock over Nessie's microphone stand so that you wouldn't be able to hear Ness. But eventually Nessie pulled her microphone off of the stand, and started to walk around the stage that she and Corina were standing on.

When the song was over, thankfully it was time to pack up our instruments and get ready to leave. Nessie didn't have anything to do, so she helped me put away my stuff. I put away the amp, with the help of Tyler James (a really buff guy that plays tuba), and Nessie put my guitar back in its case.

She wasn't really angry with me anymore, thank God. If she was, it would suck because none of our friends are in our band class, and I wouldn't have anybody to walk to class with.

Next period we had Math with Mrs. Kochihawa. It was soooooo boring! My head almost exploded! Mrs. Kochihawa was babbling about math stuff, and I didn't understand a word of it. Nessie probably did, but she's great at math.

Math dragged on and on, but finally it was time for science! I had heard from a friend, who had my science teacher in a class before lunch, that we were going to be doing genetics. I love punnett squares! They are soooooo much fun! And the best part is, I'm so much better at science than Nessie. I suppose you could call science one of my fortes.

After science was the dreaded P.E. For P.E., the wolves, the vamps, Nessie and I can't use our super speed or agility or anything. We are barely allowed to play. We just twiddle our thumbs and act like all the fat/lazy kids. All they do is talk, and not play. I sometimes I wish I could be them, so I could actually play. Oh well, I'll just ask Alice when the next thunderstorm is, so we can play baseball.

In P.E. we played baseball, and I wanted to play soooooo bad! But I couldn't, and that made me want to cry. But I didn't cry, because that would ruin my street credit. I just milled around, chatting with Nessie. None of our other friends had our P.E. It made me sad, and Nessie almost hysterical. She had few classes with Jake, and the separation was killing her. I soothed her by saying that we could see Jake as soon as school was out.

We went into the locker room to change back into our street clothes. I'm not shy, and so, unlike most of the froshs and sophomores, I don't care if I get dressed in the main locker area. I was changing in my locker row, and Nessie was next to me, changing also, when we overheard Corina Klausan, that evil bitch of a she-witch.

"I think someone paid Mr. DeLutz to pick Renesmee as the band's singer," confided Corina to her cronies.

"I bet Phoenix, who by the way is such a slut, slept with him! And Renesmee probably did too! I bet they had sex with him at the same time!" Kathleen, the girl that gave Mr. DeLutz the CD in Band, piped up.

I growled lowly and fiercely, and began to stop around the lockers to Corina and her flock.

"NO!" whispered Nessie fiercely as she got a tight grip on my arm, "That'll just fuel her case! And you know she'll use it for gossip too!"

I sighed, but relaxed my pose.

"Fine! Have it your way!" I pointedly told Nessie, "But they will pay for calling me a slut! And for saying that we would have sex with Mr. DeLutz! EEEEEEEEWWWW! He's like, 80 or something!"

"Actually," Nessie pointed out, "He's 53."

"I don't even want to know how you know that!" I told her.

She sighed, and the end-of-the-day bell rang! We slung our backpacks over our shoulders, and rushed out of the locker room.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, just to let you guys know, I have pictures for the story on my profile. Secondly, question time! **

**Dear Twilighter4Evr,**

**Did Seth imprint on Phoenix? And is he going to be in the band?**

**Your peep,**

**Twilight iz awesome**

**Dear Twilight iz awesome, **

**Seth did not imprint on Phoenix. And he is in the band. As stated in Chapter 3: Lunch, he is going to be playing the drums.**

**Sincerely,**

**Twilighter4Evr**

**Third item of business. I need your honest opinions. What should I name the band that Phoenix is forming? Vote in the poll on my profile! Okay then. I think that's it! Love ya guys! ****Reviews make Mrs. Kochihawa stop mathematically babbling, and keep Phoenix alive because her head didn't explode.**

**P.S. I am now available to Beta people's stories! So send in your requests!**

**P.S.S. ****Do you think that Phoenix is going to date Seth? Let me know! Or let me know if you **want** Phoenix to go out with Seth!**


	8. Chapter 8: What The Fluff?

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 8! **

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_Fine! Have it your way!" I pointedly told Nessie, "But they will pay for calling me a slut! And for saying that we would have sex with Mr. DeLutz! EEEEEEEEWWWW! He's like, 80 or something!"_

_"Actually," Nessie pointed out, "He's 53."_

_"I don't even want to know how you know that!" I told her._

_She sighed, and the end-of-the-day bell rang! We slung our backpacks over our shoulders, and rushed out of the locker room._

* * *

Chapter 8: What the Fluff?

**Jacob's POV**

The end-of-the-day bell rang, and Seth, Kim and I rushed excitedly out of Spanish class. I was excited to see Nessie, I'm sure that Seth was…excited…to see Phoenix. I'm not sure about Kim, but I think she was just excited to be playing the tambourine. I don't know what goes through that girl's head, but it must be something freaky. Maybe she's on crack. Wait! I probably shouldn't think like that. Jared will fluffing kill me! **(A/N: Fluffing is Jacob's replacement word for the f-word. I find it cute. It reminds me off Jake in his wolf form.)**

Before school, we had decided that Kim, Seth and I would go back to the rez until 5:00, at which time we would meet Nessie and Phoenix at the Cullen manor. I mean, seriously! The Cullens' house is fluffing huge! **(A/N: Still really cute!)** I'm still not use to it, after all these years.

As we headed too my Volkswagen Rabbit, I waved good-bye to Nessie and Phoenix, who were getting into Nessie's Aunt Alice's canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. That can't be good. After all, the only time that Nessie rode in the Porsche was when the pixie (Alice) was gonna give her a makeover. Why would she need a makeover? She was the most beautiful girl in the world! And the concert wasn't even tonight; it was at the end of the week!

Oh well. Nessie looked pretty happy, so there is nothing I can do about it, I suppose. We drove the 15 minutes back to the rez, and when we got there, the backseat door was almost fluffing ripped off! At wolf speed, I jumped out of the car, and found the person who was about to tear apart the car I had worked so hard on!

"What the Buck, Jared?!" I shouted at him. **(A/N: If you haven't seen it, on YouTube this dude does this show called 'What the Buck?' or something like that. My favorite is the one about his Twilight dog!)** I mean, seriously! I built this car from fluffing scratch! And he helped me get the parts!

"Sorry man," Jared apologized as he crushed Kim's slight form against his werewolf-muscled chest, "It's just that I haven't seen her all day!"

"That doesn't mean that you can fluffing break my car!" I yelled at him. The pack all knew of my obsession with the word fluffing, so he didn't even bring it up.

"Sorry Jake! God damn, I swear that you care about this car more than anything else!"

"Take that back, Jared! I love NESSIE more than anything else!" I screamed at him, and then I changed so fast that you couldn't blink or you would miss it. For the first time since I met Nessie, I didn't strip before changing. Jared wasn't expecting it; after all, I was almost better at controlling my temper than Sam.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, and I'm so sorry, but I figured it would be best to end it here. I apologize but anyways. It's almost time for the Twilight Chapter 13 of this story! I'm still in the process of packing, but I snuck away to write this chapter! Please review, because last time I got a lot of reviews for something, I posted ****3**** chapters in one day! And if I get 5+ reviews, that's two chapters. 10+ gets three chapters in one day. 15+ gets you four, count 'em, four ****whole**** chapters! **

**My ****Band Name**** poll is still up on my profile! Please vote! You have until chapter 10 to vote! So far, ****Sparkling Blood**** and ****Nightwalkers**** are in the lead with two votes; and ****Bloodsuckers**** and ****Fangs and Claws**** each have one vote.**

**So vote! Anyways, this chapter goes out to my friend: ****Twilight iz awesome****, and my reviewers of this story so far: ****marykat**** and ****liljenrocks****. Also, one of the awesomest writers ever, ****Swimming cutie xoxo****. Check out her story, Definitely Maybe. It rocks Carlisle's socks! And Jacob's fur!**


	9. Chapter 9: Alice And Her Barbies

**A/N: Chapter 9!**

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Sorry man," Jared apologized as he crushed Kim's slight form against his werewolf-muscled chest, "It's just that I haven't seen her all day!"_

_"That doesn't mean that you can fluffing break my car!" I yelled at him. The pack all knew of my obsession with the word fluffing, so he didn't even bring it up._

_"Sorry Jake! God damn, I swear that you care about this car more than anything else!"_

_"Take that back, Jared! I love NESSIE more than anything else!" I screamed at him, and then I changed so fast that you couldn't blink or you would miss it. For the first time since I met Nessie, I didn't strip before changing. Jared wasn't expecting it; after all, I was almost better at controlling my temper than Sam._

* * *

Chapter 9: Band Practice

**Kim's POV**

Lalalalala! I can't wait to go to band practice! We are going to be so great! I have major tambourine skills! **(A/N: 'I have ****______**** skills!' is something I say a lot!)** Nessie's a great singer, and so is Jake! Seth is an awesome drummer and a pretty good singer. Phoenix shreds on the guitar and the back-up vocals!

Goody-goody gumdrops! I'm so excited this is going to be full of magical sparkles, especially considering four of the five band members are mythical creatures. I wish I was a magical creature! Oh well, I'll have to deal with the fact that I can live forever. We imprinted-the people that have been imprinted on- now live forever. Carlisle made some weird thing that lets us be immortal. I'm still really grateful, because now I can spend forever with Jared!

**(Out of the Crazy's POV) Now, it's Alice's POV**

OMG! I'm gonna play Renesmee and Phoenix Barbie! Oooooohhhhhh! This is going to be so exciting! I've never played Phoenix Barbie! Yay!

**(Okay. So maybe NOT out of Crazy's POV) Finally, Bella's POV**

My daughter is a band. And she's 'being forced' to sing. I'm worried that she'll be totally freaked at her concert. But Edward's worried because she'll be bearing her midriff during a friggin' concert! And it's her friggin' concert! As Emmett would say, sometimes my husband can be such a prude!

Because I encourage Nessie's singing, I decided to help Emmett and Jasper set up for Nessie's band's practice, instead of helping Alice and Rosalie play Guinea Barbie with my daughter and her best friend (other than her boyfriend).

The stage was completely set up when we heard to shrieks from Alice's giant bathroom, where she and Rosalie were using Nessie and Phoenix as life-size Barbies. I rushed up the stairs, and imagined Jasper and Emmett following me at vampire speed. I looked back, but they weren't there! Didn't they care about their only official niece? Then I remembered that only females were allowed in Alice's _magical_ **(A/N: Insert SpongeBob 'I-magi-**_**nation!**_**' rainbow)** bathroom of wonder.

* * *

**A/N: The end of the chapter! Only one more chapter until the Twilight Chapter 13 of this story! Please vote in the poll on my profile! I need to choose a band name, and I can't decide! I love them all! But you guys aren't the only ones who vote, so yeah. Currently (including the votes from my friends): ****Sparkling Blood**** and ****Nightwalkers**** each have 3, ****Infinite Life**** has 2 votes, ****Fangs and Claws**** and ****Bloodsuckers**** have 1, and ****Children of the Moon**** has zero. ****If you don't want to vote on my profile, then tell me which two you want to vote for in a review****. Btw, I don't think Edward's a complete and total prude. I just noticed that in a lot of Twilight fanfics, the writer has Emmett call Edward a prude. So I decided to use that to my advantage. I hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sing My Song

**A/N: It's finally here! The Twilight Chapter 13 of this story! Read on fans, and be astounded! I decided to split this chapter into parts. Not because of length issues, but because of time issues. You'll understand later, dear reader.**

* * *

**Last time:**

_The stage was completely set up when we heard to shrieks from Alice's giant bathroom, where she and Rosalie were using Nessie and Phoenix as life-size Barbies. I rushed up the stairs, and imagined Jasper and Emmett following me at vampire speed. I looked back, but they weren't there! Didn't they care about their only __official__ niece? Then I remembered that only females were allowed in Alice's __magical__**(A/N: Insert SpongeBob 'I-magi-nation!' rainbow)**__ bathroom of wonder._

* * *

Chapter 10: Sing My Song

Part 1: Secret Bathroom

**Bella's POV (again!)**

I reached Alice's bathroom, and tentatively knocked on the door. Alice's minion, Rosalie, looked out of Alice's 'Secret Club' eyehole-thing. You know, those ones where the guard slides the eyehole-thing open, and asks you for the password? That's what it was like.

I've never been in there. Whenever Alice gave me a make-over, it was usually in Rosalie's room or (after my transformation) my room here at the house. No one but me, Edward, Nessie and Jacob was allowed in our cottage. Ah, the cottage. I would love to be there right now with Edward, becoming…

"Bella!" Jasper shouted from somewhere downstairs.

"Sorry Jasper!" I yelled back. If I still could, I would be blushing right now. I bet my lust was killing him.

"What is it?" Rosalie snapped. She didn't hate me know (thanks to my wonderful daughter) but she hated when I interrupted Renesmee Barbie. Rosalie is definitely scary.

"I heard a scream. What's going on?"

"You wanna come in?" Rosalie giggled.

"S-sure?" I asked.

Rosalie closed the eyehole-thingy, and unlocked what I assumed to be the doors many locks (possibly including one of those spinning ones they use for bank vaults). The door opened, and made a sound like one that a big freezer makes when it opens.

"Come in, come in!" cackled a voice. I assumed it was Alice. I stepped into a thing of fog. I know the Cullens (and me, considering I married a Cullen) are rich, but I don't think they could afford to have their own climate. I don't think that's possible, unless Benjamin is here. And he isn't. I know, because I can't smell him.

Someone jumped on my back and covered my eyes. Another person grabbed my hand and started dragging me forward. Since I could still smell and hear, I wasn't totally freaked out. Only a little bit.

Alice (Rosalie is heavier than Alice, and is too big to fit correctly on my back) jumped off me, and happily displayed to me two of the most amazing sights ever.

* * *

Part 2: The Car

******3 Days Later******

**Alice's POV**

It's the day of Nessie and Phoenix's concert! I'm so excited! They are gonna look so hot in their outfits! Jake's gonna fall for Ness all over again, and Seth is definitely gonna imprint on Phoenix! Well, I can't be too sure. After all these years, I still can't see their futures. But I'm pretty certain! And you never bet against me (unless there's something wrong with your brain)!

**Phoenix's POV**

At 6 AM this morning, Renesmee (who spent the night at my house) and I headed to La Push to pick up Kim, Seth and Jake. We stopped at Kim's house, and aroused the 'sleeping' girl. When she came out, she was followed by a grumbling Jared. Renesmee and I looked at each other and mimed gagging. I don't even wanna think about what they what they were doing before we interrupted.

"You're gonna be there, right?" Renesmee asked Jared as Kim slid into the back seat of my Twilight-Black 2009 SSC Ultimate Aero TT. I love my car. I'm a lot like Rosalie in that respect. The '09 SSC Ultimate Aero TT is the fastest car in the world. It goes 257 mph or more. It go from 0-60 mph in 2.7 seconds flat. It has a twin-turbo V8 engine with 1183 horsepower **[A/N: That is equal to approximately 882,163 watts and the average light bulb is 60 watts. Do the math (and if you're too lazy to do the math, review and I'll tell you). Twilighter4Evr out]**.The starting cost is $654,400. It's a freakin' awesome car.

"Of course," Jared replied as he buckled Kim in. She could have done it herself, but I've noticed that most of the wolves are super-over-protective of their imprints. I'm glad I don't have an imprint. I would hate to act like that.

Jared stepped back as Kim's door automatically closed. We sped off as Kim waved to Jared. Kim had just barely relaxed into the seat when we pulled up at Jacob's house. Jacob rushed out and slid into the seat behind Renesmee, who was sitting next to me in the passenger's seat. Kim had been sitting behind my seat, and she must have realized that Seth was gonna be in the car too, so she unbuckled her seatbelt and slid into the middle seat.

We zoomed away again and reached Seth's house in 5 seconds flat. Leah trotted out with Seth. She tapped on my window, and I rolled it down as Seth got in the car.

"Yeah?" I asked Leah.

"Can I bring another person with me?" she inquired.

"Sure!" I chirped, glad that Leah was definitely coming. I had been sure about the attendance of everyone from the pack, except her. But she was coming (with a mysterious guest), and so I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Okay," Leah told me before she added, "Bye, bro. See you later." She stepped away from the car, and once again we sped away, this time towards the Cullen manor.

* * *

Part 3: Getting Ready

**Nessie's POV**

When we got back to the house after our 5 minute (that includes going there and back) trip to La Push, we had barely gotten out of the car when we were assaulted by Alice and Rosalie. They pushed all five of us into the living room, where we surrounded by my family (including Alice and Rosalie).

"Okay, here's the deal!" Alice said excitedly, and her voice was too loud for those of us with super-hearing. "While Rose and I get the girls ready, Jacob and Seth will help Emmett, Jasper and Edward set-up for the concert. When that is done, which will be before Rosalie and I are done with the girls, Jacob and Seth will each take a shower. They will then get dressed in the outfits I will have provided. By that time, only finishing touches will need to be applied to the girls. Rosalie and Bella will apply these finishing touches while I start on Jacob and Seth. When the girls are done, they will stay in my room while Rosalie and I work on the boys. When the boys are done, everyone who's coming should be here, and so the concert will start! Any questions? No? Good! Break!"

Alice said all of this really fast, too fast for a normal human (even one that lives forever, such as Kim) to understand, so it made sense that Kim looked confused. "I'll tell you later," I whispered kindly. She nodded, still looking confused as Alice and Rosalie pushed us up the 3 flights of stairs leading to Alice's room.

Once again, Phoenix and I found ourselves in the magic that is Alice Whitlock-Hale's bathroom. We were each plopped down in front of one of the vanities that made up three-fourths of the center of Alice's bathroom. The other fourth was actually a door to a small fortune's worth of beauty supplies. Last time Phoenix and I had been in here, we had been poked, prodded and groomed almost to death. I wasn't sure if this time was going to be any better.

Part 4: The Concert

**Seth's POV**

Oh my GOD! It's time for the fuckin' concert! Where are the girls? Everyone's here, and they look like they're about to pull out the fuckin' rotten tomatoes!

"Dude!" I whisper-yelled at Jacob, "Where the hell are the girls?!"

Someone cleared their throat in a remarkably Phoenix-like manner. I spun around, and grinned sheepishly as Phoenix impatiently tapped her foot on the wooden stage.

"What's up, Nix?" I asked in an imitation-happy manner, and even pulled out her nickname.

"When did you get to impatient, Sethy-wethy?" Phoenix cooed in a baby voice.

I sighed, knowing she had beaten me at my own game. "Are you ready to go?" I asked, impatient again.

"Yep!" Phoenix grinned as she nodded towards the curtain that separated back-stage from the already-formed crowd here to see our new band. That was when I realized that both Renesmee and Phoenix were covered in floor-length black cloaks with blood-red buttons all down the fronts, and blood-red thread. There were no sleeves and they had their hoods up, so they had the whole 'Death/Goth' look going on. But I really wanted to see her outfit. I don't know why, but I did.

**Jacob's POV (For all that love Seth's POV, this'll be short)**

Ness and Phoenix, covered in their black cloaks headed out onto the stage, with Kim in her Japanese-school girl outfit in tow. Kim didn't look slutty. Her oob-bays are too small for that. I heard Seth wistfully sigh, but I couldn't figure out why. I shrugged my shoulders, then headed out onto the stage, Seth in tow.

**Seth's POV (Again!)**

Jacob and I walked on stage, and got into our positions, me in the back behind the drums and Jake in the front with his bass guitar. Phoenix was standing across the stage from Jake, holding her electric guitar and standing in front of a microphone. Nessie was a front and center, nervously standing in front of a microphone. Kim was standing near me, holding her tambourine and smiling like crazy.

"What's up Forks and La Push, Washington?!" Phoenix yelled into her microphone. Everyone in the crowd screamed loudly, then settled down as Phoenix continued, "We're Fangs and Claws and tonight we'll be performing some songs for you! So first, we have the song that brought most of you here. You heard her sing part of it in the cafeteria on the first day of school! Let's give it up for Renesmee Cullen performing _When I Grow Up_!"

Everyone started screaming, especially the Cullens. Nessie started singing, but didn't lose the cloak. How odd.

_[Intro: x2]_

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, everytime you turn around_

_They scream your name_

_[Verse 1:]_

_Now I've got a confession (ha ha ha ha)_

_When I was young I wanted attention (ha ha ha ha)_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha ha ha ha)_

_Anything at all for them to notice me (ha ha ha ha)_

_[Bridge:]_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

Then Nessie dropped her cloak, which she must have been unbuttoning while she sang. The cloak sank to the floor lightly, and everyone gasped (especially Jake). She was wearing a dress that was strapless and caramel-colored. Her midriff was only covered by two thin crossing straps of fabric, which attached the bodice to the skirt. The skirt was flared slightly at the bottom, but pretty much hung on Nessie's skirt. On her legs (connected to the skirt) were thin caramel-colored straps that criss-crossed and connected the skirt and a pair of caramel-colored stilettos.

_[Chorus:]_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_[Hook: x2]_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_[Verse 2:]_

_They used to tell me I was silly (la la la la)_

_Until I popped up on the TV (la la la la)_

_I always wanted to be a superstar (la la la la)_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far (la la la la)_

_[Bridge:]_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see, when I was younger I would say_

_[Chorus:]_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_[Hook: x2]_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_[Verse 3:]_

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me_

_'Cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it_

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_

Nessie finished her song, and everyone went wild for her. Phoenix cleared her throat (an unnecessary action for vampire and half-vampires) in front of the microphone. Everyone went silent. If I didn't know what she was, I would say Phoenix Carmine Denali-Call was a sorceress, and that she was putting a spell on all of these rowdy teenagers. But the only spell she had cast was the one that made me have a crush on her.

"Okay people! I know that the song was good, it rocked, but we have even awesomer songs coming up!" Phoenix yelled again.

Everyone screamed again, and this time it was Nessie that was clearing her throat to get the audience's attention.

"What's up guys? Most of you know me, but for those of you who don't, I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'd like to dedicate this next song to my friend Aoife Swallow. She once told her boyfriend, Ned, that she loved him, and he told her that he loved her as well. Months later, Ned told her that he didn't love her anymore and he and his family left during the middle of the school year. At the end of the school year, Ned and his family came back, but it took a long time for Aoife to be able to trust him again. So, anyways, this song is about how she felt after Ned left her. It's called Don't Forget!"

Nessie started bopping her head as we played the opening for Don't Forget.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

Ness curtsied as the crowd burst into wolf-whistles, cheers and shouts. She blushed and laughed as I saw Jake drool. He was about to sweep Nessie away before I reminded him, "Wait until your song!" He nodded to me, his tongue lolling out like the wolf he was at heart.

"Up next," began Ness, "We have my best friend, Phoenix Call, performing two songs for you guys! Are you ready?!" I have to say, Ness can definitely work a crowd. But I hadn't known that Phoenix was gonna be performing! Then again, Ness didn't know that Jake was performing, so I guess we're even.

"What's up guys?! I'm Phoenix Call, and I'm gonna be performing my two favorite 'woman empowerment' songs! First up, we have Cinderella!"

_When I was just a little girl _

_My Mama used to tuck me into bed _

_And she read me a story _

_It always was about a prince, a cinder's dress _

_And how a guy would save her _

_And end up with the glory _

_I'd lie and I'd think about the person that _

_I want to be _

_Though one day I realized _

_The fairy-tale life _

_Wasn't for me _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella _

_Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar _

_Waitin' for somebody _

_To come and set me free _

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waitin' _

_For a handsome prince to come and save me _

_On a horse of white _

_Unless we're ridin' side by side _

_Don't wanna depend on no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself _

_Someday I'm gonna find someone _

_Who wants my soul, heart, and mind _

_Who's not afraid to show he loves me _

_Somebody who will understand _

_I'm happy just the way I am _

_Don't need nobody takin' care of me _

_I will be there for him _

_Just as long as he _

_Will be there for me _

_When I get myself steady _

_It's got to be _

_An equal thing _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella _

_Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar _

_Waitin' for somebody _

_To come and set me free _

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waitin' _

_For a handsome prince to come and save me _

_On a horse of white _

_Unless we're ridin' side by side _

_Don't wanna depend on no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself _

_(Rescue myself) _

_Oh, oh _

_I can slay my own dragons _

_I can dream my own dreams _

_My knight in shining armor _

_Is me _

_So I'm gonna set me free _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella _

_Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar _

_Waitin' for somebody _

_To come and set me free _

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waitin' _

_For a handsome prince to come and save me _

_On a horse of white _

_Unless we're ridin' side by side _

_Don't wanna depend on no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella _

_Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar _

_Waitin' for somebody _

_To come and set me free _

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waitin' _

_For a handsome prince to come and save me _

_On a horse of white _

_Unless we're ridin' side by side _

_Don't wanna depend on no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella _

_Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar _

_Waitin' for somebody _

_To come and set me free _

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waitin' _

_For a handsome prince to come and save me _

_On a horse of white _

_Unless we're ridin' side by side _

_Don't wanna depend on no one else _

_I'd rather rescue myself_

Everyone kept on cheering as Phoenix, still cloaked, curtsied. Then she started busting a chord on her guitar, and Jake, Kim and I joined in, glad that she was singing this song.

_First I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_without you by my side_

_But I spent so many nights_

_thinking how you did me wrong_

_I grew strong_

_I learned how to carry on_

_and so you're back_

_from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed my stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second_

_you'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now go walk out the door_

_just turn around now_

_'cause you're not welcome anymore_

_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_you think I'd crumble_

_you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not I_

_I will survive_

_as long as i know how to love_

_I know I will stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_and I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_It took all the strength I had_

_not to fall apart_

_kept trying hard to mend_

_the pieces of my broken heart_

_and I spent oh so many nights_

_just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

_Now I hold my head up high_

_and you see me_

_somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person_

_still in love with you_

_and so you felt like dropping in_

_and just expect me to be free_

_now I'm saving all my loving_

_for someone who's loving me_

We all cheered as Phoenix theatrically bowed again, and stepped away from the front of the stage. It was my turn to surprise someone. I grabbed the microphone hanging above my drum set and screamed, "Let's give it up for Jacob Black singing Check Yes Juliet!"

**Jacob:**_ Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_Cause there's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

**Seth:**_ A O A O ah_

**Jacob:**_ Here's how we do_

**Both:**_ Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me_

**Jacob:**_ Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out _

_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3...2...1... now fall in my arms _

_Now they can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

**Seth:**_ A O A O ah_

**Jacob:**_ Here's how we do_

**Both:**_ Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me_

**Jacob:**_ We're flying through the night_

_Flying through the night_

_Way up high, _

_The view from here is getting better with_

_You by my side_

**Both:**_ Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me._

Nessie started crying; obviously figuring out it was a love song for her. Jake crushed her against his chest before tilting her wet chin up and kissing her. They kissed like I had never seen them kiss before (trust me; I've seen A LOT of their super-intense kisses). Everyone either went 'Awwww!' or wolf-whistled. I grabbed Jake, Phoenix grabbed Ness, and we pulled them backstage. It was intermission time, then time for the dance.

Part 5: The Dance

******30 minutes later******

**Still Seth's POV**

We got back on stage to perform the dance. It was some weird dance Emmett and Alice learned during their anime faze. At this point, Phoenix dropped her cloak, and everyone (including Jake and I, but excluding Kim, Nessie, Bella, Alice and Rosalie) gasped at her slutty outfit.

It was a lot like Nessie's dress: it was strapless, and the bodice and skirt were only connected by two thin straps of fabric, and the stilettos and skirt were connected by thin criss-crossing straps, but that's where the similarities ended. It was deep blue. The top of the bodice curved over her boobs. The neckline ended where the straps that connected the skirt to the bodice started, which was a little above her belly-button. The right side of the dress slit open to the top of her thigh.

Everyone clapped when the dance was over, and we retreated to back-stage. As I changed back into my street clothes, I heard Alice acting as MC and announcing the concert. With my super-sharp wolf hearing, I knew when everyone that was important had left. That's when I came out of the dressing 'room'. I had shared it with Jacob, but it was too big for the both of us. It was the size of a small ballroom, or something along that sort.

I heard three people coming out of the dressing room next door (the girls' dressing room) so I knew the girl members of Fangs and Claws (an appropriate name for our band, if I might add) were done changing. I spun around to congratulate them.

**Phoenix's POV**

I was chatting with Renesmee, who seemed happy about how awesome the concert actually was. I knew that she'd eventually like it. I think what made her change her mind was Jacob's song for her.

So I heard heavy footsteps outside the door of the boys' dressing room, but they weren't heavy enough to be anyone guy's except Seth. So I looked up at him, to congratulate him.

**Joint POV (differences for Seth in parentheses) [differences for Phoenix in brackets]**

I looked at (Phoenix) [Seth] and suddenly everything holding me to the earth was clipped away. It was like watching released helium-filled balloons float up into the atmosphere. But I didn't float away. Instead, one thing, as large as everything that had previously held me to the earth, held me now. It was (Phoenix) [Seth]. (She) [He] was the center of the earth, and everything rotated around (her) [him]. (She) [He] was the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever. I had imprinted.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like this chapter? Did it live up to all the hype I gave you guys? Let me know! I beg of you! Hundreds of people have read this story, and I have less than 20 reviews! It's maddening! I even welcome criticism (as long as it is constructive)! By the way, I have two things of 'randomness' to report. I am finally done moving! Yay! And, on my profile is a link to my ****site. On that site is information for the story. Please visit it. **

**Story Notes:**

**About the trip to La Push only taking 5 minutes: If you remember (I think it's first mentioned in New Moon, but it might have been Twilight), Bella mentions that the drive from Forks to La Push, or La Push to Forks, is 15 minutes. Since the Cullen manor is closer to La Push than Forks, I would say, for a normal human, that drive would be 10 minutes. Therefore, Phoenix is driving very fast. Also, I know I originally said the town and rez have merged, but I decided that only the schools did.**

**Do you guys think I did well with Rosalie's POV? I'm first-timer at looking through Rosalie's eyes. I also wrote from Rosalie's POV to the thing about the 'Death/Goth' look in Seth's POV at 1 o'clock in the morning.**

**Aoife is an Irish name that means 'beautiful'. Bella means is the feminine adjective for 'beautiful' in Italian and Latin. Bella's original last name was Swan, which is a type of bird. Swallow is a type of bird, and a connection to my other Twilight story (wink wink nudge nudge). So, if you didn't figure it out, Aoife Swallow is a pseudonym (fake name) for Bella Swan.**

**Does anyone have an idea for why Seth was sighing during Jacob's POV? I have an idea for why I think it should be, but I want to see if you guys have a better idea.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fear

**A/N: Wasn't last chapter exciting?! I know I was happy with how it turned out (kinda). This is the first chapter that is part of the birthday present for my friend ****Twilight iz Awesome****! **

* * *

_Last time:_

**Joint POV (differences for Seth in parentheses) [differences for Phoenix in brackets]**

I looked at (Phoenix) [Seth] and suddenly everything holding me to the earth was clipped away. It was like watching released helium-filled balloons float up into the atmosphere. But I didn't float away. Instead, one thing, as large as everything that had previously held me to the earth, held me now. It was (Phoenix) [Seth]. (She) [He] was the center of the earth, and everything rotated around (her) [him]. (She) [He] was the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever. I had imprinted.

* * *

Chapter 11: Fear

**Phoenix POV**

How could I imprint?! I shouldn't even **be** a werewolf! Leah never imprinted! How could this be happening to me?! I've seen how the others interact with their imprints. And Seth's a wolf, too! AND he's my best guy friend! Holy CRAP! Seth has a fucking twelve-pack! Wait, what if he imagines me naked, while we're on patrol, and what if I have to see it?! OH GOD! WHY?!

**3****rd**** Person (Omniscient) POV**

While Seth stared at her, Phoenix quickly formed a plan. The next day, when she got home from her sleepover at the Cullen manor, she would pack and run away. She'd go to Alaska, to visit her aunts and uncles. Then, she'd go to Europe. She'd get a job as a model or something. Yeah, that would work.

**Phoenix POV**

I'll never come back. If that's what it takes, I'll give everything up. It's my life; I'll live it like I want to. I don't need some mystical magical voodoo crap to choose my love/soul mate for me.


	12. Chapter 12: Cheer

**A/N: You lucky ducks! This is your second chapter today! Again, it's really short, but I promise chapter 13 will be longer. This is also dedicated to ****Twilight iz Awesome****, as part of her birthday present!**

* * *

_Last time on Phoenix Carmine:_

**Phoenix POV**

I'll never come back. If that's what it takes, I'll give everything up. It's my life; I'll live it like I want to. I don't need some mystical magical voodoo crap to choose my love/soul mate for me.

* * *

Chapter 12: Cheer

**Seth POV**

I'm so happy! I imprinted on Phoenix! We're meant to be together, forever! And if I imprinted on her, then she must have imprinted on me too! I have to tell the rest rest of the pack! They'll be so excited!

**3****rd**** Person (Omniscient) POV**

As Seth cheered (in his mind) about imprinting on Phoenix, his imprint was saying good-bye to him and Jacob (who had just emerged from the guys' dressing room). She then proceeded to drag Kim and Renesmee to the Cullen's Sleepover Room.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the shortness, and again, next chapter will definitely be longer. I'm sorry if Seth seems OOC, but I haven't read the books in a while (I just got my own hardback versions of all of them, and haven't had time to read), and Stephenie doesn't really go into detail with Seth's character. But she does say that Seth is excitable, and the fact that he just imprinted on the girl he already liked would probably make him super-happy. By the way, omniscient means all-knowing. Btw, please review! I would like to hear your guys' input on the direction I'm taking the story!**


	13. Chapter 13: Run

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I've had this chapter written up in a notebook for a while, but I lost the notebook. I cleaned my room recently, and lo and behold, I found it! So please don't kill me! Also, I would like to invite you all to read my newest story, War of the Toses. It is being co-written by me and Swimming cutie xoxo! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Last time on Phoenix Carmine:**

_**3rd Person (Omniscient) POV**_

_As Seth cheered (in his mind) about imprinting on Phoenix, his imprint was saying good-bye to him and Jacob (who had just emerged from the guys' dressing room). She then proceeded to drag Kim and Renesmee to the Cullen's Sleepover Room._

* * *

Chapter 13: Run

**Phoenix POV**

After saying good-bye to Jake and my Seth (Wait! Did I just say my Seth?!), I dragged Kim and Nessie to the Sleepover Room, by way of my car.

I should probably explain. After my parents had me, and everyone figured out that Nessie and I were going to be best friends, the Cullens built the Sleepover Room. The Sleepover Room isn't a room, though. It's a huge building. The Sleepover Room is in the exact center of the distance between the Cullens' main house/manor, and Edward and Bella's cottage (we in the pack jokingly call it 'The Love Shack'. Hey that rhymes!).

Anyways, that was always the hottest spot for a sleepover. So, to celebrate the concert, we were having a girls' only sleepover. Originally, I had been super-excited for the sleepover, but now, I was unsure. My mind was telling me that I needed to run from Seth's love, and my heart was telling me that I needed Seth more than anything else. Usually, my heart beat my mind, but I was so confused.

It took less than a minute to reach the Sleepover Room, and I was glad that so many smart women would be in attendance. The list of attendees was as follows:

MeRenesmeeKimLeahMy momBellaAliceAunt KateAunt CarmenEsmeRosalieAngelaRachelEmilyClaire

It was definitely a lot of people, but a lot of people meant a lot of opinions on what I should do.

Something I should probably mention is that Alice can't see my future; so it surprised me that, when everyone was gathered in the main room; Alice announced, "Attention everyone! Phoenix would like to ask our advice on an important matter!" Everyone quieted as I took the stage (yes, there was a stage).

"Thank you Alice," I began, "Well, everyone, something amazing happened tonight. I…well…I…I…I imprinted!"

Everyone gasped, except Alice and Nessie. They both had smug grins on their faces.

"On who?" Alice and Nessie already knew, they just wanted to rub it in my face. I sighed, getting ready to face the music. "Seth."

Everyone squealed, but I interrupted them. Didn't they know how horrifying this was?

"All of you know, or should know at least, that I've never wanted to imprint. The idea of someone (or something) choosing my soul mate has never been appealing to me. Okay, maybe if there was no such thing as imprinting, I still might have picked Seth. But maybe I would have picked Brady! Or Collin! Or one of those two new hot guys in my class! The point is, I had options! And now, all my options are gone!

"On the other hand, Seth is great. He's my best guy friend, and I've known him forever. He's nice, sweet, gentle, funny, fun, caring, forgiving, and I could go on and on. He'd make a great boyfriend, an even better fiancé, and he'd be the best husband EVER!

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready to accept that type of commitment. I'm definitely not ready to accept the responsibility. I wanna finish high school, and sell a few albums with the band. Being in a relationship will just slow me down!" I stepped off the stage, and Alice regained the crowd's attention.

"So, I passed out your voting equipment. Now please vote on what you think Phoenix should do."

About a minute later, Alice pressed a button on a remote control. A TV lowered from the ceiling. I gaped at it, open-mouthed. This was crazy.

Some numbers appeared on the screen, and Alice announced, "99% of people agree that Phoenix should…be with Seth!"

That was all the incentive I needed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was an eventful chapter, wasn't it? Jk, not really! So that's why, I extended the chapter, instead of making the next part a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

*The next morning*

**Phoenix POV**

All the vampires were at the main house, so I was able to sneak out without anyone hearing me, and therefore, stopping me. I phased and sprinted to my house. It was 6 in the morning, so neither my brother nor Dad was up. I could hear their chainsaw-like snores from a mile away.

I jumped in my window, and phased back. I grabbed my biggest bag (well, suitcase) and stuffed it with $50,000. I also stuffed it with some clothes and some food. Then I shut my laptop, packed it in its case, and stored it in the suitcase. I smashed my cell phone with my bare hands (no need to be tracked) before writing a note to my family and friends, and putting both items on my bed. I grabbed my suitcase, jumped out the window, hit the ground, and phased. As I began running to New York, I cried.


	14. Chapter 14: React, Impact

**A/N: Welcome back! As many of you may have noticed, I changed the story title, and the description. I also changed my username. I'm bored (it is summer and I have nothing to do), so I'm going through and editing the story. When I post the official chapter 15, go back and re-read the story. I'm changing the details in it, and fixing mistakes and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Last time:**

_All the vampires were at the main house, so I was able to sneak out without anyone hearing me, and therefore, stopping me. I phased and sprinted to my house. It was 6 in the morning, so neither my brother nor Dad was up. I could hear their chainsaw-like snores from a mile away._

_I jumped in my window, and phased back. I grabbed my biggest bag (well, suitcase) and stuffed it with $50,000. I also stuffed it with some clothes and some food. Then I shut my laptop, packed it in its case, and stored it in the suitcase. I smashed my cell phone with my bare hands (no need to be tracked) before writing a note to my family and friends, and putting both items on my bed. I grabbed my suitcase, jumped out the window, hit the ground, and phased. As I began running to New York, I cried._

* * *

Chapter 14: React, Impact

**Seth POV**

I heard Leah's howl. She was at the Cullens' house, and was distressed. I immediately phased, and began running towards her. I felt the rest of my pack join in my thoughts.

_What's going on?_ Everybody asked me the same question. After all, Leah was my sister.

_I don't know._ I replied honestly.

It took us less than two minutes to reach the Cullens' house, and we were definitely surprised when we got there.

All the Cullens (AND the Denalis, AND Leah, AND Embry, AND Kaleb) were standing in front of the house.

I ran back to the forest, phased, and quickly dressed before returning to the gathering.

"What's going on?" I was confused. It couldn't be vampire trouble. The only vampires that ever came in the area were friends of the Cullens.

"Phoenix ran away!" Kaleb blurted out. Embry smacked him.

"She did not run away!" Tanya scolded her son, "She just…re-located."

"What?!" I yelped, "Do you know why?!"

"We'll explain later, when everyone gets here."

Actually, everybody was already here, so Tanya began explaining.

"First, I'm going to ask everybody to listen to this recording, "Tanya told us.

The speakers crackled to life, and I heard Phoenix's sweet voice.

_"All of you know, or should know at least, that I've never wanted to imprint. The idea of someone (or something) choosing my soul mate has never been appealing to me. Okay, maybe if there was no such thing as imprinting, I still might have picked Seth. But maybe I would have picked Brady! Or Collin! Or one of those two new hot guys in my class! The point is, I had options! And now, all my options are gone!"_

I began to feel dejected. It was my fault Phoenix had run away. The recording continued.

_"On the other hand, Seth is great. He's my best guy friend, and I've known him forever. He's nice, sweet, gentle, funny, fun, caring, forgiving, and I could go on and on. He'd make a great boyfriend, an even better fiancé, and he'd be the best husband EVER!"_

My heart swelled with pride! She really liked me!

_"I'm just not sure if I'm ready to accept that type of commitment. I'm definitely not ready to accept the responsibility. I wanna finish high school, and sell a few albums with the band. Being in a relationship will just slow me down!"_

'Phoenix!' I wanted to tell her, 'If you didn't want it right now, we could have waited! I just wanted to be near you! Why did you have to go?!'

* * *

**A/N: I think things just got a little bit more interesting. Seth is feeling depressed, and Phoenix is headed to New York. I wonder if everybody's blaming Seth for Phoenix's departure. Hhmmm. Wait! I do know! I'm the writer, duh! Well, that's for me to know and you to guess. This is getting better than a daytime soap-opera (those things suck). I have the next 5 chapters already hand-written, I just need to type them in my free time. Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Note

**A/N: There isn't really a plot in this chapter. It's the note that Phoenix wrote. P.S.** _Italicized words_** are song lyrics. **Underlined words **are poems or quotes.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Note

Dear Mom and Dad and everyone else,

I'm sorry about this. It's just what I have to do. I love all of you, and I'll miss you. I'll email you. But I'd rather you didn't try to track me down. That's why I left you the smashed remains of my phone.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_Mom and Dad,

I hope I have been a good enough daughter to you. You've taught me so much in five years. I couldn't have asked for better parents. Thank you.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

Kaleb,

Little bro. Be good. For all those girls that reject you (inevitably, there will be a lot), show them what they're missing. Give 'em something to notice, besides your height.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

Renesmee,

Where to begin? I've known you forever. BFFs. I'll miss you the most. I'll never be able to replace you. The only other hybrid I actually know is Nahuel, and he's a guy! So never fear. Thanks for always being there for me.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

Jake,

I'm sorry for leaving the pack. I locate four new wolves for you, though. Adrian and Arianna Larne, and Courtney and Aaron DeClaire. They're some of the new students. And be careful around Serena and Kai Fitch. Something's not right about them. Be safe.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_The rest of the pack,

I'm sorry. I'm ditching patrol (permanently). I know that we were going to prank Corina soon. You'll have to do it yourselves. My prank files are hidden, and only you guys can find them.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_The rest of my vampire family,

Even with Dimitri, you won't be able to find me. I have Esme's credit card, and I'll need the money, so please don't put a freeze on it.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

My human friends,

If I ever come back, I hope you guys will still be taking the Medicine.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

And Seth,

I don't really want to say goodbye

I don't really want to leave you

But now I have to go away

Stay away from you forever

What we had was something special

Deep down from our hearts

But now I have to go away

And remove you from my heart.

That's a poem. It's called 'Goodbye', and it was written by Gary R. Hess. This fits us perfectly, don't you think? I know I imprinted on you, but the girls can explain. Thank you for always being there for me.

No, of course I'm not over you. I never said I wanted to be. I just know I have to be, because it's the only way I'll ever be happy again, but sometimes you're worth the pain.

That's a quote from somewhere. And it's true.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

Everyone,

I love you all. Expect a message from me soon, Renesmee. Make sure you share it with everyone mentioned in this list.

Love forever,

Phoenix Carmine Call

A.K.A. Veronica Abigail Mars

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_


	16. Chapter 16: Checkup

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 16! Do you want to know something funny? I actually wrote chapter 15 before chapter 14. Chapter 15 was going to be 14 originally, and vice versa, but I thought this new order would make everything awesomer. Please enjoy this chapter. It's another letter.**

**Last time:**

_Everyone,_

_I love you all. Expect a message from me soon, Renesmee. Make sure you share it with everyone mentioned in this list._

_Love forever,_

_Phoenix Carmine Call_

_A.K.A. Veronica_

Chapter 16: Check-Up

Email 'POV'

Dear Renesmee,

I hope this email is finding you well. I miss you and everyone else. But I'm not ready to come back yet. Currently, I'm on the other side of the world. I won't tell you where. Now, here are some messages for you to deliver for me.

To: Alice

Guess what?! I met Jacqui de von Coquèi! I have some of your designs, so I gave a few to him, and he's adding them to a new line that he calls 'Alice'. I sent you and the girls each a full set of the lines.

To: Mom and Dad

Don't worry. I saw the Volturi. I actually gathered all the European vampires, and we killed the Volturi! Now I'm queen of the vampires, shape-shifters, and hybrids! I'm kidding. Actually, I'm just a princess, as is Nessie. The queen is my new friend Kairisa (a 'vegetarian' vampire) and the king is her mate, Terev (also a 'vegetarian' vampire). When/if I come back, they will come with me so they can meet you. They are really nice.

To: Kaleb

Hey little brother. I hope you still think of me. Every time I think of you, I wonder if you have a girlfriend or if you've imprinted. If either of these things is true, I probably won't/wouldn't think that she was good enough for you. I know that we (used to) act mean to each other, but you're still my little brother.

To: Claire

Hey, Claire-bear! I'm sorry I missed your 10th, 11th, 12th, and 13th birthdays. But I sent you some presents that will make up for the missed birthdays. I have sent you: a signed photograph of Hanson Cole; a video of him that he made especially for you; tickets for you and two others to go to Italy; and passes for a meet-and-greet with Hanson Cole just for you. I hope you like all of it. I had to pull some strings.

To: Seth

'I'm going to go on living like nothing is wrong, while the battle inside keeps waging on.'

I love you all. Ciao!

-Phoenix/Veronica

_**Book 1: The First Time **_**Ends**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I've been busy with my story, ****War of the Toses****. I also thought I had actually posted this chapter and the next chapter, but I already had this chapter typed up (not posted) and I haven't even finished typing up the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry. On the other hand, please come check out my new site: http:// redmoonawards. yolasite. com/ Just take out the spaces. It's an Awards website. Anyways, ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17: Back On The Grid

**A/N: This is the longest chapter that I've handwritten. It took me three days. I got serious hand-crampage.**

**Last time:**

_To: Seth_

_'I'm going to go on living like nothing is wrong, while the battle inside keeps waging on.'_

_I love you all. Ciao!_

_-Phoenix/Veronica_

_**Book 2: Revelations**_** Begins**

Chapter 17: Back On The Grid

Seth POV

It's been 4 years since she left. I keep thinking it's my fault. If I knew where she was, I'd go and apologize to her.

"OMG! SETH!" Alice screamed. I ran to see what was going on. She was watching TV and everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) was gathered around.

"What, Alice?" I sighed, exasperated. She was watching a fashion show. I wish she would just let me mope.

"Just watch the model!" she commanded. I sighed again, knowing it would be better to do what she said than to argue.

Renesmee POV

I was watching a fashion show with Aunt Alice when I realized the next model looked familiar. I just couldn't figure out who she reminded me of.

The model (according the notes that Aunt Alice provided me with) was wearing a black Alexander Wang One Shoulder Goddess Dress. The strap was on the right shoulder, was pleated, and draped diagonally to the left waist. The dress tucked at the side seams to allow a cowl effect in the skirt. It was knee-length.

Some other models went, and then the familiar-looking one went again. This time (according to the notes), she was wearing a honey net strapless dress. It had a boned upper section with pleated netting. It had an under-layer of oyster-colored ruched silk. The dress was finished with a bow that was encrusted with silver diamantes and beads. She sported dark grey Christian Louboutin Piros 120 ankle boots. They were dark grey ruched suede ankle boots with a 5 inch heel and a ½ inch hidden platform. On her head was a Christina tiara. It was made in sterling silver with a Rainbow Moonstone and 4 Pale Aquamarines.

Another few models passed, and the girl walked again. I was almost sure I knew who this mysterious person was. I just needed a little more proof.

This time, she was wearing a deep emerald green watered acetate strapless 80's vintage dress. It had a boned paneled bodice. The bodice had a straight neckline and vertical lines of black piping to the front and back. The dress had a contrasting fitted black acetate panel around the waist, and a piped waist seam with a flared skirt. On the model's feet was a pair of green Boutique 9 pumps. They were peep-toe on a 4-inch heel.

The second-to-last model wasn't the model I had been paying so much attention to, but she was wearing an outfit that looked familiar. The dress was a black one-shoulder dress with a tie. The strap was knotted at the front. The dress had a sash, and it had a bias cut. The dress ended right above the knee. On her feet were pink strappy sandals. The sandals were made of satin, with a black patent 4.5-inch heel and buckle closure at the ankle.

"OMG!" Alice whisper-shouted when the next model started coming out, "That was one of the outfits I designed! That means…"

It was at that moment that I realized who the model was.

"OMG! SETH!" Alice screamed. He ran to us immediately.

"What, Alice?" he sighed, exasperated.

"Just watch the model!" Alice commanded. Seth sighed again.

Seth POV

I recognized her instantly, if only because I thought of her every day. I gaped at her face for 30 seconds before taking in her outfit.

Alice POV

She looked so pretty! That outfit looked AMAZING on her! She looked kind of like a princess!

Her dress was absolutely fabulous! It was turquoise, the best color for her. The dress was a strapless lace evening gown. It featured sparkling rhinestones and sequins that adorned the floral pattern embellish lace dress that overlapped the tulle tier skirt. It also had a form-fitting bodice with a flattering mermaid-embellished hemline.

The shoes were Yves St. Laurent US Tribute sandals in Cobalt. They were woven leather T-strap platform sandals with brass buckle closure. The heel was 4-inches tall without counting the platform.

She also sported the unique, one-of-a-kind, Eye of the Sea circlet. The base was crafted of sterling silver wire. The center stone was a Blue Chalcedony, and the smaller oval stones below were Opal Triplets. The circlet also featured a small Swarovsky crystal.

Embry POV

Emmett voiced everyone's first thoughts: "She's back on the grid."

Then Alice voiced everyone's second thoughts: "Who's gonna go get her?"

**A/N: Even though it doesn't look like it, this chapter took me a long time to write (I write it all down in a notebook before typing it up). I got rid of the jewelry on most of the outfits when I was typing up the descriptions, but originally I had described the jewelry for every outfit.**

**If you couldn't figure out who they were talking about, then you are obviously dense. And no, I won't tell you. And it probably isn't who you think. Review please and I'll give you a Seth Clearwater Cupcake!**

**If anyone can tell me who said the following quote, and where I got it from, they will get a snippet from the next chapter! But you have to be one of the first five! The quote is: **_**That was fun. Most people vomit their first time.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Steamy Fainting

**A/N: Welcome back to My Sandy Wolf! I have nothing more to say, so please enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_Emmett voiced everyone's first thoughts: "She's back on the grid."_

_Then Alice voiced everyone's second thoughts: "Who's gonna go get her?"_

* * *

Chapter 18: Steamy Fainting

Phoenix POV

I was just getting out of the shower when someone knocked on my hotel suite's door.

It was probably Sebastian. No one else knew I was here. "Hold on for, like, 5 minutes!" I yelled before slipping on some Victoria's Secret turquoise pajamas. (Picture on profile) Well, more like lingerie.

Since I moved away from home four years ago, I've become even more daring. I wear skimpy lingerie to bed every night (and to answer the door), I often slept around (but it was never good sex), and once I had tried to get high (but my body burned the drugs out of my system.) That's why I was surprised at myself when I tossed a robe on. I guess it had to do with the bad feeling in my stomach. I opened the door, and lo and behold, it was Sebastian.

Sebastian is my boyfriend of the last 3 years and 11 months. I met him in France. He's dark, brooding, and mysterious.

"Hello, my sweet Vera," Sebastian cooed as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Sebastian calls me Vera because it sounds nicer and prettier than all the other nicknames for Veronica.

"No."

Sebastian grinned slyly, and shut the door. He pushed me back (I let him) until I was against the wall. My robe was still tied around me, so he bound my hands together and held them against the wall with one hand, and began to take my robe off with the other.

There was another knock on the door, and the bad feeling intensified. I pulled Sebastian into my bedroom as I wrapped my robe tighter around me. Then I took a few deep breaths before opening the door. As I opened it in slow-motion (or at least, it felt like slow-motion), I mentally prepared myself for anyone.

I guess I wasn't prepared ENOUGH, because I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a cliff hanger. Get used to it! The next few chapters (at least, the next 2) have cliff hangers. I'd like to thank my Beta, TwilightHeart21! She's such a better writer than me, and I also Beta one of her stories, Never Too Young For Love! Go check her out! Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 19! The plot intensifies in the next few chapters, so I hope you're ready for some drama (and maybe some action, if I feel like it). Also, 2nd chapter today! You will have 3!**

**Last time:**

_I guess I wasn't prepared ENOUGH, because I fainted._

Chapter 19: In Which I Am Very Confused, Am Very Stiff, Infer Some Information, And Ask A Lot Of Questions

Phoenix POV

I 'woke up' (technically, since I had fainted, I regained consciousness) laying down on something made of very comfortable leather. How did I get here?

I knew that I hadn't been kidnapped. Even if I had been kidnapped, my kidnapper(s) was/were either kind or stupid. I wasn't blind, I wasn't gagged, and I wasn't tied up. I wasn't even restrained or injured.

After performing some tests on myself to make sure I wasn't imagining this (I used the pinch test), I realized that I was really stiff. So I stood up and did some basic stretches.

I sat back down as a flight attendant came into the room. At least, I assumed she was a flight attendant. After all, she was wearing a flight attendant uniform.

If she was a flight attendant, then I was on a plane. But there was no else here… (that I saw) So I was on a private jet. But who did the private jet belong to?

Slowly, I examined my setting. I was in part of a jet. The walls were crimson. Every 6 inches or so (on the wall opposite me), there were those little windows that they have on regular planes. Pushed against that wall was a large, caramel-colored leather couch. Set into the wall the flight attendant had just come from were shelves. On the shelves were tons of books.

Set into the opposite wall were more shelves. These shelves held DVDs, CDs, a stereo, speakers, and a DVD Player. If there were DVDs and a DVD Player, where was the TV? I decided to ask the flight attendant.

Finally, I stood up again and looked at the wall I had been against. I had been lying on another large, camel-colored leather couch. Like the other wall, there were little windows every 6 inches.

I turned my attention back to the flight attendant.

"Hi!" she chirped, in that oh-so-annoying manner that flight attendants have.

"Umm…hi," I muttered, "Where am I?"

"You are aboard a private jet!" the flight attendant chirped again.

"Where's the owner?" I was still dazed.

"The owner shall be joining you in a few minutes! They requested that you go into the restroom, and change into the outfit that was set out for you," the flight attendant chirped. She pointed out the hidden bathroom door, and I mumbled a "Gracias," as I headed off to change out of my see-through pajamas/lingerie and my turquoise silk robe.

**A/N: This chapter was very mysterious, I know, but I subtly dropped hints in the last few chapters. If you want a preview of the next chapter, review! Thanks again to my awesome Beta, TwilightHeart21. She's still a better writer! Ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I typed this chapter up at 1:30 in the morning, when I was supposed to be sleeping, so be happy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_She pointed out the hidden bathroom door, and I mumbled a "Gracias," as I headed off to change out of my see-through pajamas/lingerie and my turquoise silk robe._

* * *

Chapter 20: I'm Too Sexy For A Back (Of A Dress)

Phoenix POV

I didn't end up meeting the owner of the jet. Oh well! It had taken me a long time to change. I had decided to take a shower, and then it took me about an hour to figure out how to put on the dress.

I stepped off the staircase that descended from the plane's door. I looked around. I didn't see a car. How was I supposed to get to wherever I was going? Where was I?

"Nix!" someone screamed. I looked in the direction of the screamer, and was so glad of the sexiness of my outfit.

I was wearing a purple Presence Mini Dress. It featured a low V-cut front halter top and a rhinestone pendant. The dress was backless. My shoes were black Miu Miu Ruched Patent Leather sandals. They were sling back peep toe style. The plat form was 1-inch, while the heels were 40inches.

On my head was a purple Grosgrain Bow Headband from Forever21. It was a skinny metal headband covered with purple grosgrain ribbon and topped with a simple purple grosgrain bow. On the ring finger of my right hand (I didn't want it to seem like I was married) was a 14k White Gold Amethyst, Pink Sapphire and Diamond ring. The fantasy-marquis-cut amethyst highlighted arcs covered with pink sapphires and diamonds. Pink sapphires also studded the 14k white gold ring mounting.

My purse was a purple Valentino Large Rose Drape Clutch. It was a purple leather bag with ruffle accents. Not to toot my own horn, but I looked HOT!, if not sexy. Which was good, because I needed to make a frickin' awesome impression.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think called for Phoenix? It's definitely not who you think! Guess correctly and win a prize! Also, I'd like to thank my frickin' awesome Beta, TwilightHeart21 (who is such a better writer than me) for being so prompt in editing these chapters! Ciao!**


	21. Chapter 21: Back In Black Well, Purple

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my two chapters for my Triple Update Week! I will also be updating ****Scarlett Chrysanthemums V 2****, so if you are a fan of that story, be looking for that update soon. I will also be updating ****Halfway**** and I know you're all excited about that! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_Not to toot my own horn, but I looked HOT!, if not sexy. Which was good, because I needed to make a frickin' awesome impression._

* * *

Chapter 21: Back In Black (Well, Purple)

Phoenix POV

"Nix!" There was that person again.

'_That's not my name!_' I though angrily. I sighed when the person reached me. It was one of the two people I had missed the most while I was away: Renesmee. My best friend since I was born, my partner-in-crime, the Dr. Jekyll to my Mr. Hyde.

She jump-hugged me, and I caught her easily.

"NIX!" she screamed in my ear. I shuddered slightly. Renesmee would one day cause either a) My going deaf or b) My ears to start bleeding. Or maybe both. I think that, somehow, she inherited the screaming gene from Alice.

I had missed Renesmee so much, as I stated each time I sent her an e-mail. I was so happy to see her, but at the same time, I was distraught. If I saw her, then that meant I would eventually end up seeing my parents and Seth. Seth had probably been depressing everyone in the pack because he missed me so much. But I was only going to be here for a short time before being on my merry way, back to a life of modeling for couture designers and, of course, helping Alice get her fashion career started.

Anyways, I looked over Renesmee's head to see if anyone else was here. I was praying that Seth wasn't. I needed some time to plan before meeting with him.

Seth wasn't there, but Leah and Quil and Paul were. I gulped audibly. These three had always been close to me. To Leah, I was a sister, because I was the only other female in the pack. To Quil, I was his godchild. To Paul, I was a sister, because I apparently reminded him of himself.

Renesemee dragged me over to the others, but I couldn't bear to look at their expressions. I felt as if they knew everything bad I had done over the past four years, and that they were giving me disappointed looks.

A huge warm hand cupped my chin, and I felt my face being tilted upwards. I found myself staring into a pair of non-descript brown eyes, yet I knew whose they were: Paul's.

"Hola, Paul," I murmured. He swept me in a huge hug, almost smashing my ribs. I hugged Paul back. He had just barely let me go when Quil and Leah swept me up into another huge hug. I started laughing for no reason, and Quil and Leah seemed to think I was crazy. I immediately realized that there were a few more people here. I just wasn't seeing them.

"You guys can come out! I'm not going to bite!" I called, holding back a full-blown grin. One by one, they appeared. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. They were so happy to see me, and I figured I was laughing because Jasper was making me. He could feel the sadness I was feeling, so he was trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working well, to say the least.

I heard Jasper sigh. He hadn't seen me in so long, and I could tell it was hurting him that he couldn't cheer me up. I slightly smiled at him, thanking him for the effort. He grinned back at me.

Alice and Emmett squealed, and race-hugged me. They were followed by Rosalie, and then Jasper. I started laughing again, and everyone looked at me like I was certifiable.

"Phoenix?" Jasper asked tentatively.

"I just missed you all so much!" I explained happily.

"Are you ready to go home?" Renesmee inquired hopefully.

I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Surprisingly, yes."

************************************************************************

We arrived at the Cullen house, and I smoothed out my dress. I was in the middle row of Emmett's Jeep Wrangler Van. It was the 2011 model in black. I was sandwiched between Renesmee and Rosalie. Alice was between Emmett and Jasper in the front seat, and Leah was sandwiched between Paul and Quil in the backseat.

"So, nobody knows you guys are picking me up today?" I double-checked.

"Yup!" Alice grinned.

"Except Aunt Bella, and she's shielding our thoughts?"

Alice nodded.

"But they'll be able to hear my heartbeat," I found the one flaw in their plan. Everyone grinned.

"They'll think we found someone on our way back," Alice explained. I grinned back at them. Their plan was officially flawless.

Jasper and Emmett got out first. Jasper helped Alice get out, and Emmett came around the passenger side to help Rosalie get out. Renesmee climbed over me, and jumped out. She was followed by Quil, Leah and Paul. I came after Paul.

We walked into the house single-file. Then everyone, non-chalantly, clustered around me before shuffling into the living room.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped.

"Hey pixie," came my dad and Jake's voices in a chorus.

"Guess who we found?" Renesmee giggled. Jake growled. "If its Nahuel, I'm gonna break his face!"

Renesmee touched my hand, and I nodded. "I'm most definitely not Nahuel."

"Is that…" There was Seth's voice. _Gulp!_ I'm not going to have as much time as I thought.

The cluster opened, like a flower blooming in spring, and I stepped out.

"Hey guys."

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter was kind of forced. I had to get this finished before I could get into the nitty-gritty drama. I met Richelle Mead recently, and she said that sometimes you have to force the story. That is definitely true. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be slightly more drama-filled.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is the second chapter of my two chapters for my Triple Update Week! I will also be updating ****Scarlett Chrysanthemums V 2****, so if you are a fan of that story, be looking for that update soon. I will also be updating ****Halfway**** and I know you're all excited about that! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_The cluster opened, like a flower blooming in spring, and I stepped out._

_"Hey guys."_

* * *

Chapter 22: In Which Phoenix And Seth Argue (A Lot)

Phoenix POV

I took in my surroundings. Namely, Seth. He looked the same. Basically, he was still mega-hot. Then I realized that we needed to talk, and I sighed.

"Hey Seth, can I talk to you?" He nodded, and I raced into the forest. I kept running until I figured we were far enough away that Edward couldn't here us.

I sat down on a conveniently-placed log. I heard Seth stop and sit beside me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "So…how have you been?"

He didn't buy it. "Why?" I sighed again.

"Seth, I love you. You know I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't have mentioned you in any of my letters. And I'm your imprint. You're mine. But I couldn't take the commitment! I was 7, and you were like, 23! That's a 16 year age difference! Not only that, but we've been friends forever. I wasn't ready for a change in our relationship. Besides, after leaving, I developed a successful modeling career. I've been so happy. I even had a boyfriend of four years!" I would have continued my rant, but there was a rush of wind, and I was alone. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have mentioned Sebastian at all. I sighed (I was doing a lot of sighing today!) before beginning the run back to the Cullens.

************************************************************************

Seth POV

"…I even had a boyfriend of four years!" Phoenix ranted. I jumped off the log, and ran faster than I ever have before. I should have known that she would have moved on. I had always known that I wasn't good enough for her. And yet…I had held onto the possibility that the imprint had overwhelmed her, and she was still a virgin.

Suddenly, I got angry. How could she have done this to me? She had said she loved me. If she loved me, then how could she have left me? Obviously, I wasn't enough of a man for her. But what did her boyfriend have that I didn't?! I was about to find out. ************************************************************************

Phoenix POV

Sebastian was here! At the Cullens! He was sitting on a couch in the living room, shifting awkwardly while the Cullens, Leah, Quil, Paul and Seth all glared at him. He looked up when I closed the back door, and he grinned happily at me.

I looked away from him, choosing instead to focus on Seth's face. He glanced at me, his expression cold. Then he continued to glare at Sebastian.

"Seth," I sighed once more, "Leave him alone."

Seth let out a choked laugh. "Why should I? You don't even care about me, so why should I listen to you?!" He sounded angry, hurt, abandoned, and broken.

I began to cry. "See Seth! This is why I left! If you don't get your way, you freeze up on people! I already told you! I love you, Seth Clearwater! Get that through your thick skull! And if you can't, then I am leaving!" I growled, in a pitch too low for Sebastian to hear. Seth didn't answer, and I smiled an angry smile.

"I see, then, if it's going to be like this, I'm leaving. Come on Sebastian," I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and walked out the door. we were in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep Wrangler Van, waiting for him to take us back to the airport, when I decided I had some more to say to my family. I jumped out of the van and walked back into the house.

"And just so you know, I'm not choosing him over you guys. I'm choosing him over Seth. Peace," and I walked back out of the house.

Emmett was waiting in the van, his expression blank. I snuggled into Sebastian's side, anxious to be back in France and modeling for Madame Blackwell, my current employer. I watched as the green trees rushed by, and then there was a flash of tan. I blinked, and it was gone. I shrugged, thinking it was just my imagination.

************************************************************************

Seth POV

I watched as Phoenix left with her boyfriend (who's name I never bothered to learn). I was surprised when she came back in. Maybe she decided to dump him!

I felt my heart break when she spoke. "And just so you know, I'm not choosing him over you guys. I'm choosing him over Seth. Peace." She walked back out, and Renesmee started to cry. Jacob held her close as she mourned the loss of her best friend. He glared at me over Renesmee's head.

"Go after her," he mouthed furiously. I nodded and ran out the front door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter wasn't super-exciting, but I hope you guys will like the next ones. I've already planned out the ideas for the rest of the story, and the ideas are slightly random, but definitely have a purpose. I would love it if you would review. I ask this simple task of you because hundreds of people read this story, and I only have 29 reviews. If you review, I'll mention you in the author's note next chapter, read one of your stories + review it, AND I will… give you a virtual dog named Pumpernickel!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, this A/N is sort of long, but it was even longer before I decided to be nice and make it slightly shorter. Anyways, almost everyone that has reviewed (whether they were anonymous or not) has said nice things about this story. For that, I'm eternally grateful. Some people have been confused by this story, and I'm here to explain. So if you have any questions about the story so far, ask me in a review. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_Seth POV_

_I watched as Phoenix left with her boyfriend (who's name I never bothered to learn). I was surprised when she came back in. Maybe she decided to dump him!_

_I felt my heart break when she spoke. "And just so you know, I'm not choosing him over you guys. I'm choosing him over Seth. Peace." She walked back out, and Renesmee started to cry. Jacob held her close as she mourned the loss of her best friend. He glared at me over Renesmee's head._

_"Go after her," he mouthed furiously. I nodded and ran out the front door._

* * *

Chapter 23: In Which A Quick Decision Occurs

Phoenix POV

The Cullens owned a private jet. That's supposedly the plane I took to get here. Sebastian and I were waiting to board, with his luggage in tow. I sighed wistfully, imagining the life that Seth and I could have had if he wasn't so pig-headed.

I would have given birth to a few children, and we might have adopted a child as well. We would have always stayed near the vamps and wolves (of course) but we would have had our own house. We would have been able to grow old together (physically, of course), but it still would have been nice.

With Sebastian, I couldn't have that life. If I told him about my world, I would have to turn him. I wasn't venomous, and my family wouldn't turn him for me. So I would have to go to a nomad, or the new 'royals' in Volterra.

With Sebastian, we could live a normal life together until he was 30 or 40. But with Seth, my life wouldn't have to be a lie. Normality, or truthfulness?

************************************************************************

Seth POV

I decided I would make up with Phoenix in France. That would give her some time to cool down. But I also wanted to see her leave, so I took a quick run down to the airport where the Cullens' private jet was stored. ************************************************************************

Phoenix POV

'Hi Seth,' I thought as I nuzzled his neck. He yipped in surprise.

'Phoenix!' he mind-gasped, 'But…whaa…huh?' I giggled, but it sounded like a bark.

'I know who I can't live without.' That had been Aunt Bella's line.

'So, you broke up with what's-his-face?' Seth thought eagerly.

I mind-sighed. 'His name was Sebastian, and yes, I broke up with him.' I replayed the scene in my thoughts.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sebastian?" I started._

"_Yes, my sweet Vera flower?" If I wasn't in love with Seth, I would probably be happy-giggling from his flattery._

"_You know that guy, Seth, back at the house?" I inquired. Sebastian nodded._

"_We were kind of a couple back in high school, and I just think that maybe…he could be the one." I bit down hard on my bottom lip, trying to anticipate Sebastian's reaction. Whatever I had guessed, I was wrong._

_Sebastian full-out grinned! I was shocked. "Why are you smiling?" I asked, letting my confusion color my voice._

"_Vera, I understand," he explained, "At one of Madame Blackwell's shows, I saw my high school lover, Katya. And I realized that I was still in love with her. I've been trying to figure out how to break-up with you for weeks!"_

_Suddenly, I was grinning too. This made life a whole lot easier. "So, we're mutually breaking up?" I asked. He nodded, and we shook hands. I gave him a final kiss on the cheek, before strolling into the forest to phase._

_*Flashback over*_

Seth was grinning like a wolfy idiot, and I probably was too. 'So, did you really say, think and mean all that?'

Okay, hotness doesn't mean someone is smart. Well, I know Seth is smart, but sometimes, he's just stupid!

'Seth, would I have that memory if it didn't happen?'

'Oh yeah! You can't lie in your thoughts while phased!' he proclaimed proudly, as if he had just discovered the formula for time travel. What's worse is that he's been a wolf longer than I have!

Seth grinned a wolfy grin, his tongue flopping out of the side of his mouth.

'Shouldn't we be getting back?' I asked, 'We still need to tell everyone that I'm staying. Also, I need a place to live.'

Seth nodded in agreement, and I got the feeling that he would do anything for me. This was going to be difficult.

We trudged back to the Cullens' and Seth showed me memory after memory of everything that happened while I was gone. When he finished the montage, and the Cullens' was about 10 minutes away, I realized something was missing.

'Seth, we need to phase back,' I told him. He nodded and winked before padding off into the forest. I walked in the opposite direction, eager for one less person to know my thoughts. It was so strange, sharing a mind with someone else again after 4 years of patrolling by myself.

After I phased and got dressed, I met Seth back on the path. "So Seth," I began. "Yeah?" He was absentmindedly playing with my hand.

"You didn't show me any pictures of Jake and Nessie's wedding. Care to explain why?"

"What?!" He stopped playing with my hand and looked at me with a startled expression.

I repeated my question. He regained his composure and replied, "I didn't show you any pictures because they didn't get married."

I halted, and Seth kept walking, not stopping until he realized he was almost pulling my arm off.

"When's the wedding?" I asked as we continued walking hand-in-hand. Seth shrugged, and I stopped again. Seth realized this, and stopped 1 second after I had.

"How could you not know?! You're one of the groomsmen!" I shrieked at him. At least, I was pretty sure he was a groomsman. After all, he did help Jacob protect Bella and Renesmee from Sam's pack and the Volturi a long time ago.

He wrapped me in his arms, and I was immediately calm.

"I don't know when the wedding is, because…Jake hasn't proposed."

I gasped angrily, and struggled in Seth's arms for a few seconds before he let me go. I broke into a sprint, reaching the Cullens' in a mere minute.

"JACOB FUCKING ARCTURUS FUCKING BLACK!" I shrieked as I opened, and then slammed, the front door.

"Give me a minute," he said from the living room, where he and my dad were playing some videogame with Jasper and Emmett.

I growled, then screeched, "NOW, YOU FUCKING FURRY ASSHOLE!"

Jacob looked at me, startled. He stood up and began slowly walking towards me.

I growled again, and he quickened his pace. By the time he had reached me, a crowd had gathered. The Cullens (minus Bella, Edward and Renesmee who were making their monthly trip to visit Charlie and Sue), Quil, Leah, Paul, Kaleb, Seth, my mom and my dad were watching me and Jacob.

"What's up?" He was nervous and afraid. His voice cracked, and he was shifting from leg to leg. Good.

"What's up?!" I growled, "WHAT'S UP IS THAT YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"What did I do? If Seth reminded you of that time I replaced your shampoo, lotion and make-up with red, white and blue dye to celebrate the 4th of July, I'm really sorry!" He was frightened. I snarled, but not at the memory. I was snarling at the fact that he didn't think that what he did (or more accurately, didn't do) was wrong.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I was screaming, "IT'S MORE LIKE WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO!"

"Okay, what didn't I do?"

I put my open hand on his forehead, and then mimed putting a ring on my left-hand ring finger.

Understanding dawned on his idiotic face. Then I smacked him upside the head.

"SO WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T YOU?!" I was getting angry with him.

"Well, since you left, she's been acting really sad, and I knew she would want you to be in the wedding. So therefore, I decided to wait until your dumbass self came back.

I had to admit, his reasoning made sense. I scowled, more at myself than him. It was my fault that my best friend was married, or at least engaged, yet. Crap! I guess I messed up more than just Seth's life.

"That makes sense, I guess," I apologized to Jacob, "It just made me mad that…"

I was interrupted by the purr of a finely-tuned Volvo pulling into the driveway. The crowd scattered.

As Edward, Bella and Renesmee entered the house, Jacob and I were revising the patrol schedule. Not that I was back, I was once again on patrol.

"Nix!" Renesmee screeched happily.

"Ness, you gonna do that every time you see me?"

"Probably!" she grinned.

"Hello Phoenix," Edward greeted me.

"Great! Everyone's here!" I grinned happily, "Full house meeting!"

Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob followed me to the large meeting room. It had been built when the amount of people that attended the meetings increased.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! This chapter took me 3 days to type up! I get distracted easily. Anyways, I need your guys' help! There is a new character coming into the story. Her name is Kelsey Allen, and she's a good guy. I can't tell you guys who she is, and why she is important to the story, because it would ruin the next chapter. Anyways, I need a picture of an actress that could be her if they made a ****My Sandy Wolf**** movie. I have no idea what I want her to look like, except that she has to have brown or black hair. And she needs to look 18-21. Thanks! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So, first of all, I have to majorly apologize for not updating in forever! There have been some very extenuating matters, but most of them are now resolved! ****Anyways, my computer is finally working again, but it doesn't have Internet, so I'm posting this at school or on my 'rents computer. But my computer ****does**** have Word, so I'm actually typing this on my computer! In my notebook containing this story, I am up to chapter 50. ****So I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for being so patient.**

* * *

Chapter 24: A Meeting, Some Discoveries, And A Life-Changing Announcement

Phoenix POV

I stood at the head of the meeting table, and everyone's attention was directed at me, except for Kai, who was texting under the table. I shrugged it off.

"So, here's the deal. I'm staying, and I need a place to live."

"Honey, you can live with us!" my mom cooed. I shuddered.

"Oh, dear God! No way!" I informed her. She slumped in her chair. "It's not that I don't love you guys, Mom, but I need some space." She nodded sadly.

"So, anyone got any ideas?" I asked, and the room was silent. I swear I heard a cricket chirp! Then Kai muttered something, but all I caught was "…live with Kelsey…"

"What did he say?" I asked, but I was totally ignored.

"That's perfect!" someone said, and everyone nodded vigorously.

"What did he say?" I asked again. This time, I got an answer.

"He said you can go and live with Kelsey," Seth replied.

"Who is Kelsey? I'm not going to live with someone I don't know."

"Kelsey Allen is Kai's imprint," Renesmee informed me. My eyes grew wide, and my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"My baby brother imprinted!" I didn't know whether to hug him or smack him, so I went with smacking him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He scowled. "You can't blame me. I haven't had time. As soon as you got here, you talked to Seth, and then you left, and then you talked to Jacob. This is the first time I've been able to talk to you."

"Whatever," I scoffed as I rolled my eyes, "You would have burst into any of my conversations if you had wanted to tell me. You just like knowing something I don't."

He grinned, "There's that too!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Everyone laughed.

"So when do I get to meet this Kelsey chick?"

"You can come with me to pick her up. There's a bonfire tonight, and she doesn't have a car."

"Okay, but I'm definitely going to have to change clothes…well, crap! All my clothes are still at my hotel in France!"

Realizing how stupid my words were, I looked over at Alice, who was grinning. Of course she would want to dress me up. After all, she hadn't been able to in forever.

"What time do you want to meet in the living room?" I asked Kai.

"6:30," he told me. "On the dot," he added, glaring at Alice. She nodded vigorously before rushing me up to her room.

* * *

At 6:31, on the dot, I was sitting in Kai's car, on the way to his imprint's house. I was wearing a satin ruched open-back halter top and some denim shorts over a swimsuit that I thought was too revealing for a bonfire, but Alice had said it was either this one or I wouldn't go swimming at all, so I had worn it. She also forced me into a pair of Christian Dior red patent 'Starlet' cork wedges. I loved fashion, but Alice's outfits were usually too over-the-top and expensive for wherever we were going.

"So," I asked, "Does this Kelsey chick know about the imprint?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

"Does she know about wolves and vampires?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p' again.

* * *

At exactly 6:40, we were on our way to First Beach. I was sitting in the backseat of Kai's car, having moved back there when we picked up Kelsey. She kept up a constant stream of chatter with Kai about the pack, but every once in a while, when Kai wasn't paying attention and she thought I wasn't either, she would glance at me with a mix of confusion, annoyance and sadness on her face.

* * *

At 7:30, we were sitting on logs around a bonfire. We were pigging out and having a lot of fun, but I was sitting close to Kelsey and Kai. Seth wasn't here, nor were most of the older pack members. It was mostly new faces, but I had also seen Brady and Collin, who had waved at me earlier before they had returned to plotting, or whatever it is that they do. Sam and Emily were here as well. They were serving as the Elders. Before I had run away, Old Quil had died, and Sue had married Charlie, ending her days as an Elder. And Kai had informed me that, while I was gone, Billy Black had died as well.

* * *

At 8:00, Sam began to tell the Quileute legends. I listened intently, having not heard the stories in so long. It was like visiting an old friend. I knew the stories well, but it felt like I was listening to them again for the first time ever.

* * *

At 8:30, Sam was finished with the legends, and everyone was goofing off.

"Hey, Kels, I need to talk to you," Kai whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone (except Emily) to hear. "Let's go on a walk." Kelsey nodded; her green eyes were mournful. As they stood up, Kai motioned to me, and then to the forest. I nodded, and when they were far enough away, I stood up and followed them. I guess he wanted me there for moral support.

* * *

At 8:35, Kelsey and Kai sat on a log on a path that went through the forest. I was hidden by the forest on the opposite side of the path from them.

"So Kels, there's another thing about being a werewolf that I haven't told you yet. We still don't understand it, after all these years, so please don't ask me why it happens," Kai told her. She nodded, silently telling him to continue, which he did, after taking a deep breath.

"It's called imprinting. It's when a wolf sees his (or her) soul mate, or true love. Only, it's more absolute than that. It's like, when a wolf looks his imprint in the eyes for the first time, the wolf isn't bound to the earth by gravity anymore. The only thing holding the wolf to the earth is his or her imprint. Imprinting is like finding the love of your life…no, the love of your existence. After finding your imprint, you never want to be with anyone else. And if their imprint is hurt, the wolf is hurt. Imprinting is so strong a connection that nothing, or no one, can break it."

Kelsey was quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "And you've imprinted, right?"

Kai grinned eagerly. "Yeah! On…"

Kelsey interrupted him. "I know. You imprinted on that Phoenix girl, and now you're breaking up with me. Goodbye Kai." She stood up, and I fell out of the forest. I was laughing so hard! She thought…he had...imprinted on…me?! That would be inbreeding! I was literally gasping for air! I sobered up when she glared at me.

Kelsey POV

As Kai, the man I was in love with, told me about imprinting, I knew he had imprinted on that Phoenix girl. That's why he hadn't been around today, he had been with her. And I could see why he had imprinted on her. They were both beautiful people. I was plain, a very common green-eyed and brown-haired girl. Phoenix was raven-haired with fog-on-the-sea eyes; she wasn't a girl, she was a woman, exactly what a man like Kai needed. Even her name was perfect.

He was waiting for me to say something. "And you've imprinted, right?"

He grinned eagerly, and said, "Yeah! On…"

I interrupted him. It would hurt too much to hear the words come out of his mouth. "I know. You imprinted on that Phoenix girl, and now you're breaking up with me. Goodbye Kai." I stood up, and Phoenix fell out of the forest, laughing hard. I glared at her, angry that she had stolen my boyfriend. She sobered, and stood up.

"Hi Kelsey Allen. I'm Phoenix Carmine Call, Kai's half-sister. It's nice to meet you." She shook my hand, and I gaped at her. So, if she was his half-sister, then who was his imprint? I asked him, and he grinned. "You."

"Really?" He nodded, and I grinned as I sat next to him on the log. I patted the space next to me, and Phoenix sat down.

"So, you're his half-sister?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"Yep!" She grinned.

"So, are you a…" I couldn't figure out how to phrase the question, but she seemed to understand what I meant.

"Nope!" she popped the 'p', "I something even better! So technically, Kai is 50% human, and 50% shape shifter, right?" I nodded.

She whispered something in my ear, and I froze, gaping open-mouthed at this strange girl. How did she know my secret?!

She continued talking. "Well, I'm a hybrid. I'm a cross between two species that don't normally mate: someone like Kai, and a vampire. So I'm 50% vampire, 25% human, and 25% shape shifter. I'm one of a kind!" She was grinning excitedly.

"Oh. Do you burst into a fuzzball, too, then?" I inquired. She nodded, and I thought of something. I smacked the back of Kai's head, and he looked at me in surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked incredulously. Phoenix began laughing again.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister, even if she is just a half one?" I asked him. I noticed Phoenix sober again, and Kai gave me a weak smile as Phoenix launched into her story.

* * *

It was 9:00, and Phoenix had just finished telling me her story. She had started with her first day of sophomore year, and had ended with what had happened before they had picked me up.

I could see why Kai had never mentioned her to me before. I could tell he had missed her a lot, and thinking about her must've been painful, let alone talking about her.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Phoenix chirped cheerfully. I looked at Kai and he shrugged as if to say, "Why not?" I nodded, and we headed back to the bonfire to invite the others. Phoenix was in the lead, and she stopped, dead in her tracks, about five feet away from the bonfire. Kai and I ran into her, surprised at her lack of motion.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to Kai.

He pointed, and I noticed some newcomers. I didn't see how they were a problem, until I noticed that every face, newcomer or not, was wearing a sorrowful expression.

Phoenix POV

I stopped walking when we were five feet away from the bonfire. The group had approximately doubled in size, and I saw old pack members with their imprints: Paul with Rachel, Jared with Kim, Quil with Claire (who now knew about our world), Sam with Emily, Jacob with Renesmee, and my dad with my mom. I also saw the faces of Leah and Seth.

Everyone around the bonfire, even the new pack members, looked sorrowful. I zoomed in on an unfamiliar face. It was a women, who appeared to be late 20's or early 30's, with black hair (which looked a lot like mine) and 'fog-on-the-sea' eyes.

Seth came to me and started leading me over to the woman. "Nix, meet Courtney Black. Courtney Black, this is Phoenix Carmine Call. I smiled, acting like I was enthusiastic about meeting this woman, when, in truth, I had no idea who she was. Her smile looked sincerely enthusiastic. Something clicked.

"Black? As in, the exploding fuzzball that I was pissed at earlier?"

"Close," Seth replied, "As in Billy Black, Courtney's father."

I gaped. "But, I thought Jacob only had two sisters!"

"We thought so too, but they finally got around to the reading of Billy's will, and it seems that she was mentioned."

"How did nobody know about her?"

"She's illegitimate. The daughter of Billy and Esmeralda Nolan, Billy's ex-girlfriend. She was born before Billy married Sarah, but he obviously didn't want her existence to be known by his wife or by his legitimate children," Seth explained. I nodded. It made perfect sense.

"But, what has she got to do with me?" I was still slightly confused.

"Don't get mad at me, Nix. I swear I just found out about this half an hour ago. If I had known earlier, I would have told you. And it's my job to tell you, since I'm your imprint…" Seth was rambling.

"Just tell her Seth!" a few voices yelled. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Nix, Courtney Black has everything to do with you. She's…well, she's…you see, she's…" Seth was rambling again.

"SETH!" more voices yelled.

"She's your mother," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapter is short-ish, and I haven't posted in ****forever****, so I'm posting a bunch of chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Phoenix, I Am Your Mother

"She can't be. Tanya Denali Call is my mom," I told Seth patiently.

"Nix," Seth replied, "It isn't genetically or physically possible for Tanya to be your mother."

"What're you talking about?"

"REALLY think about it," Seth prodded me. And I did. Right then and there. I just flopped down on a log to think, and was only vaguely aware that my friends and family were gathering around me.

I went inside my mind, just like I had been taught by the Peruvian monk I had met while modeling for Dona Kline. I saw my four _Guías De La Voz_, or spirit voices. Phoenix was the most rational; Veronica was the wild child. Vera was the sexy one, and Nix was the sweet one. I called on Phoenix.

"What're they talking about?" I asked her.

"You know that a vampire's body is frozen in time," she started, "Well, a woman's body must change during pregnancy to accommodate the growing fetus. Therefore, Tanya couldn't have given birth to you."

Now it all made sense! I didn't look at all like Tanya, and I barely looked like Embry. According to Rosalie, I looked 'like The Mutt' or 'like The Mongrel' (a.k.a. Jacob). And now I know why. Because I am the daughter of his half-sister. Who he knew nothing about. Great. I'm the possibly legitimate daughter of an illegitimate daughter.

"Thanks, Phoenix," I told her. She nodded and waved before returning to her book, something called _Dark High Noon_.

* * *

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Seth mumbled as he shook my shoulders.

"Yeah. I was just conversing with my _Guías De La Voz_, or more commonly known as spirit voices," I told him.

"Whe-" several people started to ask, but I held up my hand to stop them.

"It involves Dona Kline," I heard Alice squeal 20 miles away, "And a Peruvian monk. A story for another day."

"So…do you understand now?"

"Yes, I suppose I do," I sighed, "But who is my father? It's obviously not Embry."

Everyone twiddled their thumbs while looking expectantly at Courtney. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Phoenix, I am you father."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is pretty suckish. And I apologize for the ****Star Wars****-esque sentence at the end. I couldn't resist! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This chapter is really short, and I haven't posted in ****forever****, so I'm posting a bunch of chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Phoenix, I Am Your Father

Tanya POV

I recognized that voice. He should have been dead! Phoenix said he was! Felix of the Volturi! Well, crap!

Seth POV

It was one of the dudes for the evil vampire coven! And he's Phoenix's dad? That is so not cool! I wonder how she's going to take it.

Author POV

LE GASP!

Phoenix POV

I blinked at Felix. Then I yelled, "Dad!" while running towards him and giving him a huge hug. He hugged me back, and when we released each other, I turned to see a dumb-founded expression on everyone's faces.

"I already knew he was my dad," I explained, "When we destroyed the Volturi, I spared Felix because I discovered that he was my dad."

And everyone welcomed Felix with open arms.

* * *

**A/N: I know. This chapter was total filler, but I knew few people would be happy not knowing who Phoenix's dad was.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This chapter is basically filler. But, I hope you guys will check out my MSW one-shot. It's an outtake from this chapter, and it actually kind of has to do with later arts of the story. So, if you don't want to be confused when those times show up, check it out!**

Chapter 27: School And A Meeting

Phoenix POV

It had been a few months since I returned to my family and friends, and they all had welcomed me back with open arms. We moved away from Forks last month, and we now (surprisingly) lived in Vancouver, Washington. On the huge plot of land that Carlisle bought, we had multiple houses.

The main house was where the Cullens lived. Tanya and Embry had their own little cottage. Kai, Seth and Jacob had their bachelor pad; Kelsey, Nessie and I had a bachelorette pad.

It had been necessary to move away from Forks and La Push because people were growing suspicious. But when we moved away, we had to leave behind Sam's pack and Quil, Claire and Leah. I missed them a lot, but I still got to see them on weekends.

We had to attend school to keep up appearances, and Vancouver had a lot of schools. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Nessie, Seth, Kai, Kelsey and I all enrolled at Hudson's Bay High School.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice enrolled as seniors. Edward, Bella, Jacob and Embry enrolled as juniors. Nessie, Kai, Kelsey, Seth and I had enrolled as sophomores.

Emmett and Bella were the McCarty siblings. Rosalie and Jasper were the Hale twins. Alice Brandon was an only child. Edward and Nessie were the Masen siblings. Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater were both only childs. Embry and Kai were the Call brothers, while Kelsey and I were the Allen sisters.

*Summer Break, 5 Months Later*

School had finally ended, and Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper had graduated (again). I'm really smart, but this school year was slightly harder than normal. But I survived.

I was extremely excited about this summer, and not just because the humans at the school (the ones not in on the secret) are rather boring. We're reviving the band (with a new name) and we are playing a cover song concert series over the summer.

Our first concert in our 3 Months-1-Country Cover Song Concert Series was in a week, and was in Portland's Rose Quarter. Z100's Portland branch was giving away 10 VIP Backstage Passes, along with front-row tickets.

"So what are our songs going to be?" Nessie asked as I drummed my fingers on the main house's dining room table.

"Jake and I were kind of hoping you guys had an idea," Seth confessed sheepishly.

"We should choose some duets, or at least some songs that would sound good as duets," I replied easily.

"Sleep on it, and we'll meet again in the morning," Nessie sighed, "Meeting adjourned."

Jacob and Seth sprinted out the back door eagerly.

"Where're they going?" Nessie inquired.

"Some new video game came out today. Final Fantasy XXX [30 in Roman numerals] or something like that," I shrugged.

"You wanna go grab some ice cream with Kelsey?" Nessie offered.

I shrugged again. "Sure. Why not?"

_**Book 2: Revelations**_** Ends**

**A/N: I honestly don't know much about Vancouver. I've passed through it a few times while on my way to visit my cousin, and it forever planted itself in my memory when I saw Fort Vancouver. I like history, and I've never been in a real fort, so we went in, and it was so cool!**

**I chose Hudson's Bay for their school because it had the coolest mascot out of all the high schools in that district. If anyone that lives in Vancouver could tell me about it, I would appreciate it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I hope you guys liked yesterday's chapters. And now, for your viewing pleasure, MORE CHAPTERS!**

_**Book 3: The Calm Before The Storm **_**Begins**

Chapter 28: The 'Birth' Of The Exploding Fuzzballs, Part 1

It's time for our first concert. 30 minutes 'til go time. All of the Cullens, Embry, Tanya, Kai, Kelsey, Leah, Quil and Claire were sitting in the front row. I invited my real mom, but I'm not sure if she'll come. Likewise with Deborah, Dominique and Sara. They might have gone on a hunting trip. The 10 V.I.P. Winners from Z100 were also sitting in the front row, but far away from the vampires, werewolves and other assorted members of my friends and family.

Twenty minutes until go time. I went to go and change into my special concert outfit.

I wore a ripped and studded bandage dress, along with black Report Signature Kane Thigh Boots, a black gothic choker with two small beads hanging down, and black-and-white-striped long emo fingerless gloves.

Ten minutes until the concert. I stepped out of my dressing room at the same time as Nessie exited hers. I appraised her outfit.

She was wearing a black wrap dress with silver metallic leather trim, black leather thigh-high boots, and black leather fingerless gloves with studs.

"Nice outfit, Ness," I grinned. After all, I chose our outfit. Alice had no say in the matter.

"Right back at ya," she grinned as well.

Jacob, in his casual brown suit, came jogging up to us.

"Ness, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. She nodded, and they walked away. I went to go find Seth.

Five minutes until I appear in front of the biggest crowd I have ever faced. I found Seth. He was talking to one of the tech guys.

"Seth!" I called. He looked over at me, then said a quick good-bye to the tech guy. He greeted me with a kiss.

"What's up?" he asked with a quirk of his head.

"You need to go get into your outfit!" I commanded. He sighed but headed to his dressing room.

Three minutes until my nerves take control. Nessie and Jacob finally came back, both positively glowing. Oh dear God, if they had pre-concert sex, it better have been in Nessie's dressing room.

The curtain is rising.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was mostly filler, but there was one very important piece of information in this chapter. If you caught it, then I congratulate you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I suggest that, if you've never heard one of the songs, you listen to it. They're some of my favorites.**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Birth Of The Exploding Fuzzballs, Part 2

We were greeted by a stadium full of applause, cheering, whistling, etc. One of my many jobs was opening and closing the concerts.

"Hey Portland!" I was greeted by tons of screaming, "This is our first concert in the 3-Months-1-Country Cover Song Concert Series! By the way, we are The Exploding Fuzzballs, and we hope you enjoy!"

I was about to hand the microphone offstage, but Jacob snatched it from me.

"She said yes!" he shouted.

He was greeted with a huge burst of applause.

* * *

The fog started rolling in as I ran offstage, and down to one of the two rising platforms. I positioned myself, and the platform started rising. When I reached stage level, a spotlight shined on me, and I grabbed the vintage microphone in front of me. I started singing the first verse of Misery Business by Paramore.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

When I reached the chorus, Nessie began to sing from under the stage, and we sang the chorus together.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

It went like that for the whole song. I sang the verses by myself, and Nessie and I sang the chorus together.

_[Verse 2]_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_  
[Chorus]  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

When the song was over, the audience started cheering again.

* * *

The spotlight went off, and the stage turned totally black. I was wearing night vision contacts, so I could see where I was going as I ran to grab my guitar.

Emergency sirens wailed, and the stage was lit up with flashing red lights. I could sense the nervousness of the audience. I grinned eagerly.

Jake started in on the guy part of Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

Nessie sang Leighton Meester's part, still under the stage. I danced around Jacob, acting as if I was the one singing the girl's part.

_LM: I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

CS: She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
LM: I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
CS: I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

CS: Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
LM: And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
CS: Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
LM: And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

CS & LM: I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
LM: I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
CS: I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

Once again, the audience applauded when the song was over. And finally, it was time for Nessie's big song.

* * *

The stage light went out again, and with my superior hearing, I could hear Nessie's platform rising slowly to the stage. Flashing multi-colored lights covered the stage and the first few rows of the audience.

Nessie's platform hit the stage, and she began the opening lines of TiK ToK by Ke$ha.

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)  
Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)  
Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back_

I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin' up our phones phones

Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
Goin up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us - (down)-man

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

[BRIDGE]  
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start till I walk in

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  


When her song was done, the usual applause occurred. She laughed, and bowed dramatically.

* * *

She began to speak as some guys began to change the stage for the last song.

"That's all for our cover songs…" the audience groaned, and Nessie smiled, "But that's not all we will be playing tonight. We will also be performing a song we wrote ourselves." The audience began to cheer wildly again. "The song will be performed by my best friend, Phoenix Allen, so we hope you enjoy!"

I sat down on the stool in front of the microphone. A guy brought me my acoustic guitar while I positioned myself comfortably. I strummed each string to make sure the guitar was in tune, and then I spoke into the microphone.

"This is the acoustic version of a song I wrote last night. It's called Last Dance Runaway, and I hope you like it!"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: ****Last Dance Runaway**** is a song I wrote for this story. As I'm not a professional songwriter, it's not very good. It kind of has to do with the story, and if you read the lyrics, you might understand how the two relate. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30: The Birth Of The Exploding Fuzzballs, Part 3

Renesmee POV

Phoenix began to play, and the tune sounded strangely like True Friend.

_[Verse 1]_

_Life was so simple_

_Was so grand_

_Had everything I ever wanted_

'_Till someone fanned the flames_

_And suddenly I was_

_Not myself_

_I never knew_

_I would ever be this way_

_I honestly thought_

_I would never change_

_But life is never_

_The way you expect_

_Though everyone tries to guess_

_Destiny, fate_

_It all means the same_

_But it means nothing_

_Unless you believe_

Phoenix's voice rose higher, and the notes turned the chorus into something a little more up-beat.

_[CHORUS]_

_Let's run away_

_Make our escape_

_They'll never_

_Find us out_

_Today's the day_

_We'll hide away_

_And life will be_

_Left of doubt_

_(Left of doubt)_

_Nobody's watchin'_

_This our chance_

_We can't just save it_

_For the last dance_

_(For the last dance)_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

Then the tune started sounding like True Friend again.

_[Verse 2]_

_Road's full of trouble_

_Left undone_

_There is no safe passages_

_In this world_

_I've tried so hard to leave behind the past_

_It never stays behind_

_For too long_

_Nothin's what it seems anymore (anymore)_

_I'm making my own way_

_(Own way)_

_I've been trying_

_To find my own place_

_I'm on my own_

_[CHORUS]_

_Let's run away_

_Make our escape_

_They'll never_

_Find us out_

_Today's the day_

_We'll hide away_

_And life will be_

_Left of doubt_

_(Left of doubt)_

_Nobody's watchin'_

_This our chance_

_We can't just save it_

_For the last dance_

_(For the last dance)_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

The third verse was when she stopped playing, and started clapping.

_[Verse 3]_

_Don't look back_

_Keep goin'_

_Keep all the _

_Adrenaline pumpin'_

_You'll hit some high notes_

_And fall of_

_The rope_

_Remember to keep_

_Your head held high_

_Don't look down_

_The world is_

_Spinnin'_

_The fun is startin'_

_(1)_

_(2)_

_(3)_

_[CHORUS]_

_Let's run away_

_Make our escape_

_They'll never_

_Find us out_

_Today's the day_

_We'll hide away_

_And life will be_

_Left of doubt_

_(Left of doubt)_

_Nobody's watchin'_

_This our chance_

_We can't just save it_

_For the last dance_

_(For the last dance)_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_[CHORUS]_

_Let's run away_

_Make our escape_

_They'll never_

_Find us out_

_Today's the day_

_We'll hide away_

_And life will be_

_Left of doubt_

_(Left of doubt)_

_Nobody's watchin'_

_This our chance_

_We can't just save it_

_For the last dance_

_(For the last dance)_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

The end of the song was really slow.

_It's your_

_One and only_

_Last chance_

_To save yourself_

_From the last dance_

Phoenix finished the song, and the audience went wild!

"Thank you guys so much for coming! This is the end of the show unfortunately, but our next concert will be next month in Seattle, so come check it out!"

On that note, Phoenix ended the concert, and we all headed backstage.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I think you guys will really enjoy the next three chapters. They're really fluffy, but don't worry, more drama is coming soon!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Wedding Of The Year, Part 1

Phoenix POV

Alice is amazing. I say this because she managed to put together a successful wedding in about two weeks. Although, I think she might've started planning beforehand. I'm not saying that she can see the futures of the half-breeds and the wolves now. I just think she's been planning this since Nessie was born (or at least since Nessie was old enough to start dating Jake).

The wedding was to be held at the main house. The ceremony was to be held indoors, and the reception would be in the backyard. If the ceremony was timed just right, it would be twilight when the reception began. Nessie had requested a wedding similar to her mother's, but still unique to her and Jake.

Renesmee POV

There are ten minutes until my wedding begins! I am so nervous! I'm not nervous about finally becoming Renesmee Carlie Black. I'm just scared that Jake will leave me at the alter.

Phoenix POV

The ceremony begins in ten minutes, and Nessie has been pacing back and forth across the rug in Alice's room for the past fifty minutes. I'm not sure how she managed to not trip yet. Her wedding dress is white. The top is strapless and reveals some cleavage, while the bottom is super-poofy and ends just a few centimeters above the floor. She slightly resembles a wedding cake.

Her shoes are white as well, with a bow on the open toe, and at least a three-inch heel. The veil is knee-length, and very glittery. Her bouquet is white tiger lilies and cailla lilies.

I am, of course, Nessie's Maid of Honor. The other bridesmaids are: Alice, Bella, Kelsey, Leah, Rosalie, Rachel, Emily and Claire. We are wearing red silk dresses with a sweetheart neckline and a beaded bodice. Our shoes are the same as Nessie's (minus the bow, and our shoes are red), and our bouquets are the same as well.

Jake's Best Man is Quil. The rest of his groomsmen are: Embry, Seth, Emmett, Jared, Jasper, Paul, Sam and Kai. I'll be walking with Quil; Alice with Embry; Bella with Seth; Kelsey with Emmett; Leah with Jared; Rosalie with Jasper; Rachel with Paul; Emily with Sam; and Claire with Kai.

Alice is telling us to line up.

* * *

**A/N: I hope my descriptions are good. I will see you in the next chappie!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Here's the ceremony of Jake and Nessie's wedding. I really like the vows that I wrote for them, and I hope you do too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Wedding Of The Year, Part 2

Jacob POV

I was waiting at the alter, Quil standing next to me. It felt like hours between the time I had arrived at the alter, and the time that Nessie's bridesmaids started coming in, but Quil later informed me that it had only been five minutes.

Phoenix came in last, and took her place across from Quil. I barely noticed, because the music changed to the bridal march, and Edward and Nessie began their slow walk down the aisle. I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful woman who would soon be my wife. A few locks of her cascading, curly bronze hair framed her face, and she was faintly blushing. There was a light in her eyes, and it still amazed me that I had that type of effect on this enchanting creature.

* * *

Phoenix POV

It was time for the vows. Jake was giving his first. He would be giving the traditional vow that all the wolves-that-had-married-their-imprints had used before him. But, as per tradition, he had to add his own touch to it.

"In the presence of our families and friends, I claim you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, as my imprint and my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished above my own for all time. You are my imprint and life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care. Every day, I thank God that I have you. And every once in a while, I remember to thank him that Bella chose Edward. I promise to love you as long as we both shall live, and I promise to love you even afterwards."

I could tell that Nessie was just barely holding back her tears. Practically everyone who could cry was crying. It was Nessie's turn to give her vow.

"I love you, Jacob William Black. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I've known you since the day I was born. You've always been there, even if I couldn't see you. This may be one of the strangest relationships ever, but I'm proud of its strangeness. You are my perfect match, and every day I wonder how I got so lucky as to have you love me. I will love you forever, in health and broken body parts, to love and to cherish, even after death. If you die, I will surely die, and we will be together in wolf-and-imprint heaven forever. I give myself to you today, and all of the days of the rest of forever." Now everybody was crying, including me.

* * *

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob William Black. You may kiss the bride." And kiss her Jacob did. It took a combined throat-clearing by me and Quil before they stopped making out. Nessie blushed as I handed her back her bouquet, while Jake looked victorious. Quil and I followed the happy couple down the aisle, and straight into the backyard.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the vows. I don't know much about weddings. I did most of the research online, and I ended up having to attend a wedding the day after I finished this chapter. See you in the next chappie!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: This is the reception, featuring the Best Man speech, and the Maid of Honor speech. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Wedding Of The Year, Part 3

Quil POV

As Jake's best man, I have to give a speech at the reception. I spent the whole week working on it. If you ask me, my speech is probably the best best-man-speech ever given.

"First of all, I would like to thank Jake for choosing me as his best man. I hope he's not regretting his choice."

"I am!" I heard him mutter.

"I remember the first time I met Jake. We are cousins, but we didn't actually meet face-to-face until his sisters' 7th birthday," Jake groaned as I grinned wide, "For their birthday, Rachel and Rebecca had gotten some play make-up and dress-up clothes. Back then, Jake's hair went to the middle of his back.

"Anyways, when I got to the Blacks' house around noon, I was surprised to be greeted by three girls, instead of two girls and one boy. Two of the girls were normal-looking, while third had her hair up in two big pigtails. She was also wearing a blue dress with a pink sash, black shoes, green eye shadow and hot pink lipstick. She was the ugliest girl I have ever seen, to this day. It was only when I had to go home that day, that I learned that the extremely ugly girl was Jakey-boy here!"

"I remember that!" Rachel and Rebecca shouted. Jake buried his face in shame while everyone else cracked up. When everyone was calmed down, I continued my speech.

"I've known Jake for a really long time, and I've never seen him happier than when he is with Nessie. Nessie's a great girl, and Jake is lucky to have her, and vice versa. I wish them lots of luck, and I would like to offer the bride one piece of advice."

"What is it?" Nessie yelled, more for effect than anything else.

"Never have Thanksgiving at home!" I shouted back. That sent some people over edge, and they fell to the floor, laughing loudly.

"To Jake and Nessie, one of the strangest couples on Earth!" I raised my glass in a toast.

"To Jake and Nessie!" everyone repeated as they raised their own glasses.

* * *

Phoenix POV

As Quil sat down from delivering his Best Man speech, I stood up to give my Maid of Honor speech.

"Since they met when Nessie wasn't even a day old, everyone's been waiting for them to get married. I remember when Nessie was about four, but she was physically thirteen or fourteen. She didn't know about the imprint, but she confided in me that she had a huge crush on Jacob," Nessie blushed and Jake chuckled before kissing the top of his wife's head, "I remember laughing, because earlier in the day, I had overheard Jake talking to Sam, and Jake was worrying the Nessie would never see him as more than a best friend/babysitter/big brother." Now it was Jake's turn to blush, and Nessie's turn to giggle.

"Nessie got so mad at me for laughing, but forgave me just a few hours later, because that's the kind of person she is," I continued, "She's forgiving, honest, random and intelligent. She's a great person, and Jake's lucky to have her. Jake's a pretty good guy, and Nessie's lucky to have him as well. I wish them all the luck in the world. To Jake and Nessie, may they live happily ever after!"

"To Jake and Nessie!" everyone repeated.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Another Concert?! Just Kidding!

Jacob POV

*3 months after last chapter*

My beautiful wife burst into our bedroom at full speed, collapsing on our bed, and crying her eyes out. I immediately rushed over to her.

'Ness, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with huge, sorrowful eyes. "Phoenix and Seth are breaking up, and Phoenix is leaving again!" She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me the memory.

*********************************Flashback************************************

Renesmee POV

Phoenix came into the main house, tears in her eyes. I had been talking to Bella and Alice, but I dropped the conversation and ran over to my best friend. Bella and Alice followed me.

"Phoenix?!"

She seemed to know what I meant. "Seth is breaking up with me."

Bella, Alice and I gasped. "How do you know?" Bella asked at the same time that I said, "You're his imprint! He's head over heels for you!"

"Then why hasn't he talked to me in three days?!" Phoenix snapped. I growled, and went to go have a talk with that idiot of an exploding fuzzball.

* * *

"Seth Clearwater, what the hell is your problem?!" I yelled as I stormed into the house that he shared with Kai.

He stuck his head out of the kitchen. "What're you talking about?"

"You haven't talked to your girlfriend in three days! She came into the main house, crying buckets, and told us that you were breaking up with her!" I accused. His expression soured.

"It's not like it matters. She'll do whatever she wants, no matter what my opinion is," he growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She got a call from the president of Versace. They want her to come and model with them for a year," he mumbled.

"What's wrong with that?"

He snapped his head up and glared at me, a murderous look in his eyes.

"You've never had your soul mate taken away from you for more than a few days!" Seth yelled, and I cringed, "Mine was gone for more than four years! She's been back for eight months, but we've been so busy that I barely get to see her!"

"You could go with her," I suggested.

"I can't leave the pack!" he shouted.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Ask her to stay."

He shrugged my hand off. "I would. But I know that she likes having a career, and I know that she likes traveling the world."

"I'm so sorry Seth," was all I could offer before walking out of the house.

*********************************End Flashback*********************************

* * *

**A/N: The fluff has ended! It's all drama for a little while, but I'm sure it will get fluffy again eventually. I would have typed up more, but my heart was just broken, and I barely want to post these chapters. But I'm dedicated to my craft, so I posted. Please review, and make me feel a little better. Thanks.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: We'll Miss You

Renesmee POV

Tears welled in my eyes as Phoenix stopped rolling her suitcases.

"Nix," I spoke as I furiously tried to blink the tears away.

"Sorry Ness," she replied, "But there's honestly nothing holding me here. You're always with Jake, everyone's always with their other half, and Seth doesn't even talk to me anymore. What's left for me here?"

"You're right," I admitted, "But you will be back for Kai and Kelsey's wedding?"

Phoenix chuckled. "I can't miss my little bro's wedding, now can I?"

I tried to smile. "No, I guess you can't."

She hugged me. "At least I'm not leaving without saying good-bye this time," she reminded me, "And I will be back in a year. I promise you."

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is really short, but I'm posting more either tonight or tomorrow, so you can look forward to that. Ciao!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Wedding In Paradise, Part 1

*1 Year After Last Chapter*

Kelsey POV

I've only known Kai for a little more than two years, but I'm so glad that I finally get to marry him. As my imprint, he is my perfect match. I haven't yet told him what I am; I fear that if he knew, he will leave me. Maybe I'll tell him in a few years, when he notices that I haven't aged at all.

Alice POV

Today's the day that my only nephew gets married. His fiancée Kelsey is so nice, and she's really pretty. But she has a Bella Complex, and she doesn't see herself clearly.

I designed her wedding dress myself, as well as the dresses for her bridesmaids. I spent a long time designing the wedding dress. I think Kai's really going to appreciate it.

Kelsey's dress is a color that I call Blue Mist. The dress is strapless with a full gathered skirt and corset closure. It's made of stain with a scoop neckline and an asymmetrical ruched bodice. The gathered skirt has sparkling lace motifs.

Her shoes are Jennifer Ankle Tie Wedding Shoes. They are open back and an open toe with a 3-inch silver heel, a clear toe band, and an electric-blue ribbon tie. Her bouquet, and her bridesmaids' bouquets, is blue hydrangeas.

I designed Kelsey's veil as well. Its 120" (or 10 feet) long, diamond-white, and has plain-cut edges. It has a gold metallic border of embroidered and headed leafy vines and flowers. In the center of each flower is a clear rhinestone.

Her bridesmaids' dresses are simple but elegant. They are white with a turquoise sash, featuring a pick-up skirt. The shoes are white diamante trim sandals.

Kelsey POV

I am very confident about every aspect of my wedding, from the reception food to the members of the processional. My Maid of Honor is Phoenix, because she is Kai's sister, even though they are not related by blood. My other bridesmaids are Claire, Rachel, Emily, Kim, Tanya and Renesmee. They're all imprints, and have so graciously taught me about all the aspects of life as an imprint. I love them for it, and what better way to say 'Thank you' than to have them standing with me on what promises to be one of the best days of my life.

Kai POV

I'm finally getting married to the woman of my dreams. My Best Man is Seth (its part of a plot that the girls cooked up) and my other groomsmen are my dad, Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Quil.

I'm standing at the alter, waiting for my soon-to-be bride to make her entrance.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Wedding In Paradise, Part 2

Kai POV

Kelsey looks beautiful as she walks down the aisle. Well, she always looks beautiful, but she looks exceptionally beautiful today. I just keep falling more and more in love with her.

* * *

Sara POV

I think my favorite part of Kai and Kelsey's wedding was the vows. Although Kai's vows were a wolf's traditional vows, they were still unique to him.

"In the presence of our families and friends, I claim you, Kelsey Alyssa Allen, as my imprint and life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished above my own for all time. You are my imprint and life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care. I'm glad that hobo stole your tires. If not for him, we never would have met. Then I wouldn't be standing her today, about to become the happiest man in the world because you will be my wife." If I could cry, I would have been crying then.

I really liked Kelsey's vows, too.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth. Where my life was dark, you have brought light. Kaidan Dylan Call, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make our two lives into one life, and let us always honor and respect each other. I've made some bad decisions in my life, and I've made some really bad decisions in my life, but getting married to you and becoming your wife is the best decision that I have ever made."

* * *

3rd Person POV

The wedding ceremony for Kai and Kelsey was beautiful. Most of the reception went spectacularly, except for when Phoenix and Seth refused to walk down the aisle together. The end of the reception, however, was rather disastrous.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Wedding In Paradise, Part 3

*End of the reception*

Kelsey POV

Everyone was having lots of fun. They were eating, dancing, and laughing. There was a gust of wind, and then suddenly, they were standing in front of me.

"Bridgette! Nous vous avons finalement trové!" they chorused.

"Cecilia! Felicity! Nikki! Que faites-vous ici?" I growled. Kai squeezed my hand.

"Un petit oiseau nous a indiqué que nous pourrions vous trouver ici. Je ne peux pas croie que notre petit Brdgette est marié!" Cecilia snickered, and Felicity and Nikki smirked at me.

"Oui. Je suis marié, et très heureux. Je vous ai laissè dans le passé, et je l'apprécierais si vous et votre monde resteriez là," I replied, stone-faced.

" 'Votre monde'?" Felicity asked as Nikki and Cecilia snickered, "Bridgette, notre monde est votre monde. Il est dans votre sang."

"Je refuse!" I yelled, and anyone who had not been paying attention before was definitely paying attention now, "Oui, il est dans mon sang, mais il n'y a rien qui indique que je dois participer."

They became very angry. "Vrai, mais pensez à ceci!" Nikki yelled, "Personne ici ne vous accepteront quand eller découvrent ce que'êtes vraiment vous!"

There was another gust of wind, and they vanished. I took a moment to collect myself before looking at everyone. They were all confused. I saved Kai for last. He looked shocked.

"Kelsey, who are you?"

**A/N: I must include the translations, I suppose. Everything in quotes is what was said/what the translation is. Anything in parenthesis is who said the quote.**

**French- "Bridgette! Nous ****vous****avons****finalement****trové****!" (Cecilia, Felicity, Nikki)**

**English- "Bridgette! We have finally found you!"**

**French- "Cecilia! Felicity! Nikki! Que faites-vous ici?" (Bridgette/Kelsey)**

**English- "Cecilia! Felicity! Nikki! What are you doing here?"**

**French- "Un petit oiseau nous a indiqué que nous pourrions vous trouver ici. Je ne peux pas croie que notre petit Brdgette est marié!" (Cecilia)**

**English- "A little bird told us that we could find you here. I cannot believe that our little Bridgette is married!"**

**French- "Oui. Je suis marié, et très heureux. Je vous ai laissè dans le passé, et je l'apprécierais si vous et votre monde resteriez là." (Bridgette/Kelsey)**

**English- "Yes. I am married, and very happy. I left you in the past, and I would appreciate it if you and your world would stay there."**

**French- " 'Votre monde'? Bridgette, notre monde est votre monde. Il est dans votre sang." (Felicity)**

**English- " 'Your world'? Bridgette, our world is your world. It is in your blood."**

**French- "Je refuse! Oui, il est dans mon sang, mais il n'y a rien qui indique que je dois participer." (Bridgette/Kelsey)**

**English- "I refuse! Yes, it is in my blood, but there is nothing that says I must participate!"**

**French- "Vrai, mais pensez à ceci! Personne ici ne vous accepteront quand eller découvrent ce que'êtes vraiment vous!" (Nikki)**

**English- "True, but think about this! No one here will accept you when they discover what you truly are!"**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Not Your Average Girl (or) Wedding In Paradise, Part 4

Kelsey POV

I sighed and collected my thoughts before addressing everyone.

"First of all, I am not from Texas. I am from France. My name is Bridgette LeBlanc. My family belonged to an elite coven called Lumière De La Vie, or Light Of Life, and they tried to drag me in, but I refused. They force-initiated me on my 10th birthday, and I ran away."

"Why were you in coven?" Kim asked.

"For generations, my family has inherited a special gene that allows us to perform the impossible, to change the unchangeable, to destroy the invincible."

"What are you saying?" Kai asked, "Are you suggesting that you and your family are superheroes?"

"I shook my head. "I am the latest in a long line of sorcières, or witches."

"Ha!" Bella yelled as she pointed at Edward, "There are such things as witches!"

I ignored her. "I age at a slightly accelerated rate. For every year that I was alive, I aged 2 years. So when I had been alive for 2 years, I was physically 18. When I reached the physical age of 18, I stopped aging. But that was 9 years ago, so I am actually 18."

I checked everyone's reactions. Most people looked confused and/or thoughtful. Phoenix was smirking. (I still have no idea how, when we first met, she knew I was a witch!) Kai looked sad. I grabbed Kai's hand, and towed him away from the reception.

Kai POV

"Do you still love me?" Kelsey whispered as she dropped my hand. She looked at the ground as she spoke.

I grabbed her chin, and tilted her head up so that she was looking at me. I chuckled, and she looked startled.

"I could never not love you, Kels. You are my imprint. You are my imprint. You were made for me, and I was made for you. Even if I left you, I would still love you with all of my being. Besides, you're not that abnormal. My 'sister' is the spawn of a wolf-shape-shifter and a vampire. My 'cousin' is the spawn of a human and a vampire. There are people a lot weirder than you." After my speech, I kissed my wife more passionately than I ever have before.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: One Year Later

3rd Person

It has been one year since Kai and Kelsey's wedding. Days after Kai and Kelsey left on their honeymoon, Phoenix left to model for Valentino. She and Seth were still broken-up.

Four months later, Deborah eloped with Nahuel. The Cullens were sad to see her go, but she and Nahuel were in love. That was January.

In June, Kai, Kelsey, Renesmee and Seth graduated from Hudson's Bay High School. Dominique and Sara would both be juniors when school started again.

In July, Quil began dating Claire, who was now 16 years old. Collin and Brady, who were still best friends, imprinted on twin sisters.

In August, The Exploding Fuzzballs were asked to perform at a fundraiser for the Humane Society of the Pacific Northwest. Renesmee placed a call to Phoenix's hotel in Europe, begging her to come back for the concert.

*September*

Dominique POV

Its two days before junior year begins. Phoenix is returning today from Europe. The Exploding Fuzzballs concert is tonight, and its going to be amazing!

Seth POV

I'm excited for the concert tonight. Afterwards, I will either be the happiest man in the world, or I will want to die. Either way, tonight will change my life.

_**Book 3: The Calm Before The Storm**_** Ends**


	41. Chapter 41 & Important AN

_**Book 4: The Storm **_**Begins**

Chapter 41: Revenge, Part 1

Phoenix POV

It's been a year since my brother got married. It's also been a little more than two years since my best friend married my half-uncle, and became my half-aunt-in-law.

Tonight, I'm returning to Vancouver for a fundraiser that The Exploding Fuzzballs will be performing at. I already sent Nessie my set list, and she approved every song. That's good, because this concert is my secret revenge.

*3:00 P.M. at the hotel*

Renesmee POV

For some reason, Alice decided to rent a 3-room suite at a really expensive 5-star hotel that's really close to the arena we're playing at tonight. One of the rooms is for me to get ready in, one is for Phoenix to get ready in, and I'm not sure what the third room is for.

Tonight is going to be amazing. I'm especially excited for the last song. I hope the plan works.

*6:30 P.M. in the limo*

Alice POV

Phoenix and Renesmee's outfits are super-awesome. They're inspired by the outfits that Phoenix modeled for Versace two years ago, and the outfits that Phoenix modeled for Valentino last year. There's a lot of leather (real and faux).

Phoenix's dress is strapless, black leather, and reaches the end of her thighs. It had a built-in push-up bra, and revealed a lot of cleavage. Her boots are Stella McCartney thigh-high faux leather boots. The boots have a 4" heel and a ½" receded platform. They also have a gunmetal-tone sculpted-metal heel and platform, a square toe with gunmetal trim, a folded seam detail at the toe, a tonal stitch trim, and a gummed panel at the top. Phoenix's gloves are black Cyndi Fingerless Gloves. They have a circle cutout at the wrist, ribbing at the top, and a snap closure.

Nessie's outfit is cool, too. The dress is stretch bengaline with a halter top. There's a faux belt on the waist, a cute bow on the bust line, a perfect sweetheart neckline, and it gather midbust. The boots are Azzedine Alaia Leather Ankle Boots with Zip Detail. There's a cut-out detail above the peep toe with sip detailing on the edge, three zip fastening details above the cut-out detail, a zip fastening at the back of the boot, and a 5" heel. Her tights are fishnet and cropped; the gloves are lace-up fishnet with black satin ribbon corset-style lacing and cut-off fingers.

I have a really good feeling about tonight. Phoenix is super-ecstatic, and Seth is going to look super-hot (to Phoenix and girls with-out soul mates). The plan just might work.

* * *

**A/N: I believe that this is my first author's note in a few chapters. First of all, I have decided that this story should be divided into separate 'books'. So if you go back and read chapters 1, 16, 17, 27, 28 and 40, you will notice that it says stuff like '**_**Book 4: The Storm **_**Begins'****. That doesn't really affect the story, so it doesn't really matter.**

**Second of all, I know that a lot of people are reading this story. Last month, 191 people read this story. But the only person that reviewed was TwilightHeart21 (who I love for that!) I urge you to please review! I'm sorry if I sound like one of those authors threatens people so that they review, but I'm not trying to be. If you review, I know what you like and/or don't like about the story, and so, when I write my next fanfic, I can know what I should or shouldn't do. Please click the box below, and everyone that reviews this chapter, a previous chapter, or any of the next chapters (up to, and including, chapter 49) will have the 50****th**** chapter dedicated to them! Thank you for your time! **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Revenge, Part 2

Seth POV

*8:00 P.M., on stage*

Phoenix was the main attraction tonight, and it was easy to see why. She looked über-sexy. I wanted to jump her when we were backstage, but she might've killed me.

Phoenix POV

The first song was a great song to start with.

_[Verse 1]_

_Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standin' ovation  
Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

_[Chorus]  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Ohhh..._

Renesmee POV

When Phoenix finished the first verse and chorus, she walked over to Seth (who was playing guitar tonight, while I was jamming on the drums until it was my turn to sing) and began to point at him, and dance around him seductively. It surprised me that he could continue to play flawlessly.

_[Verse 2]_

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (ohh)_

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

[Chorus]

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
_

_[Verse 3]  
Ohh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out_

How about a round of applause  
A standin' ovation

_[Chorus]  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

But it's over now...


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Revenge, Part 3

Seth POV

Apparently, Phoenix was still mad at me. And her revenge was to act sexy. Crap.

Alice POV

The second song in their playlist was as amazing as the first.

_[Verse 1]_

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine  
_

_[Chorus]  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
_

_[Verse 2]  
He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable  
_

_[Chorus]  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
_

_[Verse 3]  
He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now  
_

_[Chorus]  
I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And after that, the band began That's What You Get by Paramore.

_[Verse 1]_

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong  


_[Chorus]  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

[Verse 2]

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.  
_

_[Chorus]  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

[Verse 3]

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  


_[Verse 4]  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Revenge, Part 4

Seth POV

During every song, Phoenix taunted me, as if to say 'Bet you wish I was still yours!' I really did. How could I have let her go?!

_[Verse 1]_

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known  
_

_[Chorus]  
That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
_

_[Verse 2]  
Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know  
_

_[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
_

_[Verse 3]  
And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry  
_

_[Chorus]  
Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.

Phoenix POV

The last song in my set list was one of my personal favorites.

_[Chorus]_

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

_[Verse 1]  
Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.  
_

_[Chorus]  
Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

_[Verse 2]  
Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.  
_

_[Chorus]  
Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

_[Verse 3]  
You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.  


_[Chorus]  
So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

Seth POV

For some reason, Phoenix looked amazingly seductive as she sang that song. And when it was over, we all headed backstage to change for our last song.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Revenge, Part 5

Seth POV

Phoenix emerged from her dressing room in a cream-colored gown with red trim, and gold strappy heels. She looked amazing, and I was pretty sure I was drooling.

She looked at me in ice-cold amusement. "You want this?" she laughed coldly.

I nodded, my eyes darkening in lust.

She giggled, but the sound was harsh. "You let me go!"

I sighed as she flounced onstage to play her guitar for the final song. I cheered up as I remembered what was going to happen.

3rd Person POV

Phoenix came onstage dressed in a ball gown. The dress was ivory, and was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It had lace-up corset-style detailing at the midriff. It also featured floral appliqués, visible boning, and a tiered ruffle skirt edged with satin bands. Her shoes were gold 'prom' shoes with rhinestone detailing at the toe. The heel was 3.5" tall. She grabbed her acoustic guitar.

Renesmee appeared onstage as well. Her ball gown was royal blue with an asymmetrical neckline. It featured beading detail in the shape of stars, and an apron skirt with a side-split. Her shoes were open-toe silver 'prom' shoes. The shoes had a linked rhinestone-embellished t-strap. She grabbed the microphone as Phoenix began to pluck out the beginning of the final song.

Phoenix POV

Nessie started singing.

_[Verse 1]_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  


_[Chorus]  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

_[Verse 2]  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  


_[Chorus – Variation 1]  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  


_[Verse 3]  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
_

_[Chorus – Variation 2]  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

At that exact moment, three things happened.

My heart started pounding in my chest,

Nessie stopped singing.

And the most important thing that happened at that exact moment?

Seth Clearwater got down on one knee in front of me, pulled out a ring, and started singing.

_{Seth}_

_Marry me Phoenix  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dads, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

I clapped my hand over my mouth, and willed the tears to stop as Nessie finished the song._  
_

_{Renesmee}  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

As the last notes of the song faded, everyone in the whole stadium looked at me expectantly. I started crying even harder.

"S…Seth…I…I can't!" I flung my guitar down, and fled the stage. I can't believe he would do this to me! I can't believe that it's been seven years since our first concert, and he would still do something like this to me!


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: So far, bribing people with a chapter dedication if they review isn't working, so here's a different tactic. Review, and I'll send you a preview of any one of my newest stories (none of which have been released)!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Broken Hearts, Part 1

Phoenix POV (Journal)

Today is January 31, 2020. Tomorrow is February 1, 2020. Tomorrow is my 13th birthday, even though I stopped physically changing long ago. It has been a little less than five months since Seth proposed to me, and I rejected him.

For months, people have shunned me for constantly breaking the heart of the purest male any of them have ever known. The only wolves that still talk to me are Embry (because he's my 'dad') and Jacob (because his wife is my best friend). Kai and Kelsey haven't spoken to me in weeks. I miss my 'brother' and his wife. Kelsey had quickly become one of my best friends.

There is a knock on my bedroom door. "Nix?" Nessie calls.

"Come in," I croak. I don't speak much nowadays, so my voice often comes out as hoarse and raspy. It doesn't help that I cry multiple times a day, and I end up drinking many of my salty tears.

Nessie shuffles into my room, and softly shuts the door, before landing on my bed with a strong leap. She tries to peak at my journal, but I close it hurriedly. I started this journal the day after Seth proposed, and I write in it at least once a week. It contains my thoughts on everything that has happened since then, especially my thoughts on what I have done to Seth and his heart. Everyone would love to get their hands on this journal, so whenever I go out of my room (which is not very often), I carry it in a special pouch on my hip.

"Happy almost-birthday!" Nessie giggles as she hugs me. Then she sobers.

"You have some visitors!" she declares.

I sigh. "Ness, I don't want to see anyone!"

She growls. "You will come see these people, and therefore get some fresh air!"

"And if I don't?" I ask cockily.

She grabs my journal. "I'm sure everyone would love to get a look at this!"

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my best friend in the entire world, is threatening me! No one can see that journal! They would hate me so much more! I cannot lose the rest of the people that love me!

"Fine! I'll come down! Just let me change!" I beg. She nods, a grin spreading across her face, which is faintly sparkling from the sun shining through the window.

I take a quick shower before putting on a black off-the-shoulder shirt, my favorite dark-wash boot-cut jeans, black lace-up stiletto boots, and my amethyst locket that Embry and Tanya gave me on my first Christmas.

Nessie hands me the journal in its pouch as I emerge from the bathroom. I faintly smile at her before we head out of my bedroom. I must admit, I am curious to know who my visitors are. Normally, Nessie would just send them away, or ask me if I wanted to see whoever the visitor was.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick update chapter to appease TwilightHeart21, who is awesome for reviewing basically every chapter! I 3 you, chica! Please review, and you'll get to preview one of my new stories before anyone else!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Broken Hearts, Part 2

Phoenix POV, 9:02 A.M.

I followed Nessie down the stairs, and into the living room where I saw…

"KAIRI! TERRY!" I shrieked as I ran over to them. They both grinned, and gave me a big hug.

Kairisa and Terev (Kairi and Terry) were the new 'lawmakers' for the vampires. I had met them six years ago (two years after I ran away), and we (along with many other vampires) had overthrown the Volturi. We three had been the leaders of the rebellion, but I still wanted to live my life, and so I had cheerfully left them in charge. Even though I didn't want to lead the vampires, Kairisa and Terev had still crowned Nessie and I as the 'princesses'.

"My little Phoenix! It has been far too long! How are you?" Kairisa asked excitedly in German.

"You are right!" I replied, speaking German as well, "It has been far too long! I am doing fine! How have you been?"

Our conversation continued (in German).

"Terev and I have been doing well. It is slightly difficult to convince most of the vampires that we will not become corrupted by power like our predecessors, but we have been managing. One week ago, word began to spread about how the Volturi acted after your friend Renesmee was born. Many vampires, especially those with special abilities, do not trust authority figures now," Kairisa told me.

I gaped at my two friends. "There are many vampires in the world. If you had to start convincing them one week ago, how did you get away from your responsibilities for a long enough time that you could come here? Who is guarding your home? I am happy to see you both, but I must ask, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"To answer your first two questions, there are two other pairs of mates that help us 'rule'. They are still at home, with two-thirds of our guard. And to answer your third question, you should first introduce us to your family, and then I will tell you," Kairisa answered. I nodded, and turned to my gathered 'family'.

"Everyone , this is Kairisa and Terev. They helped me overthrow the Volturi a while ago, and they now enforce the rules of our world, along with two other pairs of mates. Kairisa and Terev, this is my best friend Renesmee; my 'dad' Embry; my 'mom' Tanya; and Renesmee's husband Jacob," I pointed to each person in turn.

"So Kairi," I returned to my friend, "What are you doing here?"

Kairi and Renesmee exchanged a glance. "Well," Kairi bit her lip, "Renesmee contacted us about that boy, and we came as soon as we could. So why did you turn down his proposal?"

"I glared at my supposed 'best friend'. "Can we at least discuss this in my room so I can pretend that everyone in this room can't here our conversation?"

Kairi nodded, and followed Nessie and I up the staircase to my room.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I presented part of it (you'll probably guess which part) to my drama class as part of a monologue project, and I had some people in tears! Yay for original writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 48: Broken Hearts, Part 3

Seth POV, 9:00 A.M., Seth's house

_"Run baby run, don't ever look back…"_ rang my cell phone. I jumped at it, practically breaking the phone as I answered the call. That was Phoenix's ringtone!

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Seth?" Oh, it was just Tanya.

"What Tanya?" I growled.

"You need to get over here. There's something you need to hear," she replied.

I hung up my phone, and sprinted out of the house.

Phoenix POV, 9:08 P.M., Phoenix's bedroom

We sat down on my bed, and Kairisa looked at me.

"So, Phoenix, why did you refuse this boy?" she asked once again.

"Because I love him too much!" I screamed, tired of holding all of these emotions in my heart. I began to cry. "I said 'No' because I love him too much to hurt him anymore! If I had said 'Yes', I would just keep hurting him! Seth may be my perfect match, but because he's my perfect match, it's easier for me to hurt him! In fact, I'm better at hurting him than anyone else is! I'm tired of hurting the only man that I've ever loved!

"Seth is a man! He's kind, considerate, funny, loving, and amazingly hot! I may be in the body of a 20-year old, and I'm smoking hot according to males around the world **[A/N: Remember that she was a model]**, but all of that doesn't mean that I'm a woman! Women are intelligent, compassionate, funny and kind!

"I'm a girl! I'm shallow, petty, cruel, and I care more about my wants than I care about the needs of others. Leah came over a few weeks ago. She gave me a note that Seth had written to me. He wasn't actually going to send the note. He said that I was 'beautiful, incredible, funny and irresistible'! He also said that I was everything he ever wanted, and that he couldn't get me out of his head! I'm none of those things!

"For months I've been trying to figure out why Fate would set-up someone as funny and kind as Seth, with a cruel bitch like me that keeps breaking his heart! He deserves better! He deserves better than me! He deserves a woman! Seth Clearwater deserves a woman, and I'm just a girl!"

"Why would you think that?" I heard from a voice behind me.

I whirled around and, lo and behold, standing behind me in all of his radiance, was Seth Clearwater.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Tanya invited me," he replied simply, "We need to talk."

I nodded and, using social cues, Nessie and Kairi left quickly.

* * *

**A/N: I know, cliffy! This is one of my favorite chapters of the whole story, and I hope you enjoyed it as well! Please review, and I'll post the next chapter (which, when hand-written, is nine pages long).**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: This has got to be one of my favorite chapters EVER! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 49: Broken Hearts, Part 4

Phoenix POV

Seth sat at the footboard of my bed, while I moved to sit almost on top of my pillows. As he made himself comfortable, some of his shaggy black hair fell adorably in front of his face. I instinctively moved towards him to push the hair out of his face.

Seth grabbed my wrist in mid-motion. I thought that he would push it away in scorn. But he did the exact opposite. He pulled me towards him, and he kissed me! It had been so long since I had been kissed, but I still reacted instinctively.

In all the time we dated (one year) we had never kissed like this, but now I saw the error of my ways. There were electric currents soaring between us, and sparks were flying. I was like kiss I'd ever had before. My lips parted, and Seth's tongue eagerly explored every part of my mouth.

I moved so close to Seth that I was almost sitting on him, but neither of us cared. My arms draped over his shoulders as I wove my fingers into his soft black hair. He placed his hands on my lower back, and pushed me closer so that our chests were touching. I wrapped my legs around his waist, so that we almost looked like one entity.

I moaned, something I had never done while kissing a guy, and Seth kissed me even harder. He bit my lower lip, causing me to once again moan, before he released it, and his tongue entered my mouth again. Eventually we separated, due to lack of air.

I blushed as I looked down at my hands. "Seth, I'm sorry that I hurt you," I mumbled.

"Phoenix…"

I stared straight into his deep brown eyes as he continued.

"Phoenix, I've always loved you. I loved you even before the imprint."

I gaped at Seth as he pulled a crumpled-up piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to me.

As I un-crumpled the paper, Seth began to play with my hair.

**[Excerpt from chapter 6]**

**(**_**Italicized words**_** are Jacob. **_**Italicized and underlined words**_** are Seth)**

_Dude! How long?_

_How long what?_

_How long have you liked her?_

_I don't know exactly what date, or what time exactly, but I think since last year._

_Dude! You were still going out with Laura?_

_Yeah._

_Does anyone else know?_

_I don't know._

_Did you imprint on her?_

_No!_

_Okay. Can I tell Nessie?_

_Why? Besides that fact that she's your imprint._

_Maybe she can help you._

_Help me what?_

_Help you get Phoenix._

I looked back at Seth, who had stopped playing with my hair.

"When did you write this?" I asked.

Seth replied instantly. "September 12, 2012. The class after lunch."

"That was one of the last few normal days, wasn't it?" I remembered.

"Depends what you define as normal," Seth mumbled into my hair. As I read the note, I had turned my body so that my back was now against Seth's chest.

"Well, it was one of the last few days before the imprint messed-up everyone's lives."

"You don't like the imprint?" I could hear sadness coloring Seth's voice.

"I love the imprint!" I assured him quickly, "Well, now anyways. But, because of the imprint, your heart's been broken so many times. Don't you wish that the imprint had never happened?"

I could hear Seth smiling as he spoke. "I would never hate something that helped you fall in love with me."

"So, we still have to talk, don't we?"

Seth nodded. "Maybe you could start by explaining to me why you ran away the first time, eight years ago," he suggested.

I sighed. "I was afraid," I admitted as I turned to face him.

Seth POV

Phoenix sighed as she turned to face me.

"I was afraid," she admitted.

I was confused. "What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid of love," she answered, "I was afraid of trusting someone with my heart. I was afraid of you!"

"Why would you be afraid of me? I would never hurt you," I whispered.

"You were my best guy friend. I knew you well enough to know that, if I hadn't left quickly, you would have proposed to me right then and there, even though you didn't have a ring."

I blushed. She was right. I would have dropped to one knee immediately, and begged her to spend the rest of her existence with me. "That still doesn't explain why you were afraid of me."

"I was of afraid of you because… I had a crush on you when I was physically ten years old, but had only been alive for four years. And for us to be made for each other… it was like all my wishes had come true. But I remember my mom once telling me, 'Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it.' And I wondered if it was bad that we had imprinted."

I shook my head. "It was the best thing to ever happen to me," I declared, "After you ran away, everyone had told me that they thought we were perfect for each other, and that they had been waiting ages for us to get together."

Phoenix smiled. "Those so-called 'adults' gossip more than The Wicked Bitch Of The West, Corina Klausan."

"You still remember her?" I asked.

"Of course. She had a major crush on you." She giggled.

I gaped at her. "How do you know?"

"Edward read her mind, and your name was written on all her notebooks."

I grinned. "I can see why. I am amazingly hot, after all.

"Says who?" she asked as she playfully slapped my head.

"Says you," I replied as I poked her sides, and she giggled.

"So, why didn't you want me to take that modeling job?" she asked when she sobered.

I sighed. "When you left the first time, you became a model. And while you were a model, you met what's-his-face…"

She interrupted me. "His name was Sebastian."

I glared at her before continuing. "So you met Sebastian, and you guys started going out. He was so in love with you, that he followed you here from FRANCE! I was afraid that you would find someone new, and you would forget all about me," I professed.

"If you had been talking to me before I left, I would've told you that you were coming with me! Remember, Seth, that I love you!" Phoenix declared in an exasperated tone.

Alice POV

I was sitting outside watching as Jasper and Emmett taught Dominique and Sara how to fight when I had a vision. It was excellent! I turned to Edward, who was sitting next to me and holding Bella's hand, to see his reaction to my vision. He was smiling triumphantly.

"Alice, this is amazing news!" Edward approved, "Our family will be complete once again!"

I smiled back at him, and Bella looked at the two of us.

"What's going on?" she asked, suspicious.

"Nothing!" Edward and I sang.

Bella growled. I giggled at her actions, and continued watching Jasper, Emmett, Sara and Dominique. Sara turned to look at me happily. I mentally slapped my forehead. I had forgotten about Dominique and Sara's abilities.

They could both read minds and put thoughts into other people's heads. Sara had to be touching the person, and Dominique didn't. Obviously, Dominique had seen my seen, and she had informed Sara of the good news. As long as they kept their thoughts to themselves, this'll be an amazing surprise for everyone!

'Shouldn't you call them?' Dominique suggested in my head. I nodded, and headed inside to grab my cell phone.

Renesmee POV, 9:12 A.M.

My cell phone rang as I, along with everyone else, tried to eavesdrop on Seth and Phoenix's conversation.

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls-_

It was Alice.

"Hello?" I hissed into the phone.

"Nessie! You, Jacob, Embry, Tanya, Kairisa and Terev need to get over here!" Alice told me frantically.

"Alice, what's going on?" I exclaimed.

"There's no time!" she snapped, "Just get over here!"

The line went dead. I looked at everyone else in the room, and they were already standing up. I sighed as I shoved my phone into my purse.

"Come on, guys," I declared as I opened the front door.

Phoenix POV, 9:13 A.M

Seth looked at me sheepishly. "So, it's pretty much my fault that you rejected my proposal?"

I shook my head. "It's mostly my fault. You being stupid was only 25% of the reason."

"So, what was the other 75% of the reason?" he inquired.

"25% of the reason wad what you 'overheard' me telling Kairisa and Nessie," I admitted, "Another 25% of the reason was that I was going to be leaving again the next day, so it wouldn't have been fair to you, or to me."

"And the final 25%?" Seth coaxed.

I sighed again. "It's really hard to explain. It's like, I felt that it wasn't the right time or the right place. I also felt like I wasn't emotionally ready to be engaged. Sometimes I feel so immature compared to the rest of you," I explained.

He gazed into my eyes, and I felt light-headed. Now I knew what Bella meant when she said the Edward dazzled her frequently. It seemed unfair, that one man could hold so much power over me. At that exact moment, though, I didn't care. I loved Seth Clearwater.

Seth POV

"So, have we finished sorting out all the emotional drama then, love?" I quipped in a lame British accent. Phoenix laughed and nodded as she slapped me playfully. I chuckled as I absorbed the sounds of her beautiful laugh. Even after all this time, she still astounded me with her radiance.

"You know something, Seth?" she offered.

"What?"

"I really wasn't done kissing you earlier," she confessed through an impish grin.

"You know something, Phoenix?" I replied.

"What?" she was smirking.

"I really wasn't done kissing you either," I confessed through my own impish grin.

"Whatever shall we do to remedy this situation?" Phoenix inquired as she pretended to stroke a beard.

"I have the perfect solution," I admitted.

"What is it?"

"We have a make-out session." We proceeded with that plan.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, and I'll send you a list of some of the characters from the ****My Sandy Wolf**** sequel. The sequel is called ****Every Tear Brings You Closer****. It has been in production since February 14****th**** (I hate Valentine's Day), and I should begin posting it (tentatively) April or May.**

**Also, check out some new songs I have been listening to recently, and are my new writing songs: 'Make A Movie' by Jasmine Sagginario; 'Small Town, Big City' by Josh Golden; '99 Times' by Kate Voegele; and 'Ghost Town' by Danielle Barbe. Thanks!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! And please read the A/N below.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: liljenrocks, marykat, Currently Dazzled By Jasper, yay4shanghai, TwilightHeart21, SilverGoldsun - .Day., ttwilightffannn888, Blackjack Queen of hearts, laurazuleta18, Distracted Procrastination, blue ocean112, lovably17 and IAmObsessedWithObsession. These are all of my reviewers, and for that, I will love them forever, so this chapter is for all of them.****

* * *

**

Chapter 50: Happy Birthday

February 1, 2020; the Cullen house; Alice POV

_Ding dong!_ 'OMG! They're here!' I thought as I rushed to get the door. I heard Edward, Dominique and Sara chuckle as they 'heard' my thoughts. I flung the door open, and there they were!

Seth and Phoenix were standing at the doorstep, holding hands in a couple-y fashion. I internally squealed.

'Domi-nom!' I thought, 'Tell them to come and follow me into the backyard!'

'Done!' I heard Dominique's voice in my mind.

As an after-thought, I added, 'And tell them to stop holding hands!'

'Done!' she repeated.

I smiled as I watched my orders carried out. Phoenix and Seth unclasped their hands, and Seth moved so that he was on my right side.

We headed to the backyard, where everybody (including most of the wolves, who had been called down for a special occasion) were sitting in a circle around Kairisa, Terev, and their six guards: Desarin (Des), Rafeal and Stefan were male; Attatani (Tani), Amicia (Ami) and Amphelice (Amp) were all girls and they were triplets. They were sharing stories, laughing, and just having fun.

"Hey guys!" I shouted unnecessarily as I realized that Phoenix was still in the house. I laughed to myself as I figured out her plan. Few people would pay attention if they realized she was here. Most of them were still very mad at her for rejecting Seth.

"Seth's here!" I added, still yelling. Everyone looked over at us, smiling at Seth. Although almost everyone was mad at Phoenix, nobody was mad at Seth. After all, none of Phoenix's depression, or her lengthy trips to Europe was really his fault.

I nudged Seth (actually, it was more like I slammed my elbow into his side) and he looked down into my eyes. At 6' 2", he was 1' 4" taller than my 4' 10", so even though he was looking down at me, I still had to slightly crane my neck so I could meet his eyes.

'Domi-nom, can you directly transmit Seth and I's thoughts into each other's heads?' I asked telepathically.

Dominique gave the mental equivalent of a shrug as she answered, 'I can try.'

I gave her a few seconds before I began.

'Seth?' I inquired.

'Yeah Alice?' I heard his voice in my mind. I smiled slightly before addressing hi.

'I'm going to coach you through this. First, tell them that you have an announcement to make, and ask them to come here,' I ordered.

"I have an announcement to make," Seth declared, "So, can you guys please come over here?"

Faster than the speed of light, everyone was standing in front of us.

'Tell them about your phone call from Tanya yesterday,' I instructed him.

"Yesterday morning, I received a phone call from Tanya. She demanded that I come over to her house right away, and so I did."

'So far, so good. Tell them about what you found.'

"When I got to her house, I found her, Embry, Jake and Terev sitting in the living room. I was informed that they were eavesdropping on a conversation between Nessie, Kairisa and Phoenix in Phoenix's bedroom. Naturally, I listened as well," Seth informed the assembled vampires, wolves, and imprints.

'Tell them what you overheard,' I commanded him.

"What I overheard was shocking. For you to understand, I'll have to tell you the exact conversation that I heard," Seth declared, and he took a deep breath.

**[A/N: I'm sick, and so I don't feel like typing out the convo. See the discussion from chapter 48. Thanks.]**

Seth finished 'his' speech, and continued to tell the next part of the story, in his regular voice.

"That's when Phoenix discovered that I was eavesdropping," he admitted, 'But instead of kicking me out of the house, like I thought she would, she invited me into her room when I told her that we needed to talk.

"First, I confessed that I had had a crush on her since before the imprint. When she finally believed me, I asked her why she had run away the first time, eight years ago. She revealed that, at the time, she had been afraid of trusting someone with her heart. Once we were done with that topic, she asked me why I hadn't wanted her to take that modeling job. I had to tell her the truth. I hadn't wanted her to take that modeling job because I didn't want her to find some guy that she liked more than she liked me. Phoenix assured me, though, that she would have brought me with her, if we had still been together when she left.

"And then, it was time to discuss 'the elephant in the room', so to speak. I asked her why she had truly refused my proposal.

**[A/N: Once again, I'm sick, so just refer back to the convo in Chapter 49]**

"So once Phoenix explained everything to me, and I had explained everything to her, we forgave each other. As part of our show of forgiveness, we had a very intense make-out session."

When Seth took a pause, looks of disgust began to appear on the faces of the assembled people. He was quick to respond. "But that's not my big announcement!" he shouted hurriedly, "The big announcement is..."**

* * *

**

**A/N: And that is the end of the chapter! Sorry folks! Cliff hanger! I'm sure you're going to all kill me, so here's the big news! *Drum Roll***

**This chapter's not really over! Continue on!****

* * *

**

"The big announcement is………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Phoenix and I are getting married!"

For a minute, everyone stood in a stunned silence. When they all had finally processed Seth's announcement, many of the boys (mostly the wolves) whooped for joy. The other guys tackled Seth into a giant man-hug. The women quickly offered their congratulations to Seth, and then they followed me inside to congratulate Phoenix.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all liked this chapter, even though I tricked you guys into thinking that the chapter was over! Please let me know your thoughts about what happened, and read the A/N below!**

**IMPORTANT A/N: I am holding a contest! It is a drawing contest! I have really no artistic talents, which is bad when I need a picture of what a character looks like for my own reference. So, I was wondering if anyone would like to draw a sketch of what they think any of my OCs look like. Once you have drawn a sketch, upload it on any of those photo-uploading sites, and send me the link. Whoever has the best sketch will win a prize of super-awesomeness! (Hint: It has to do with two people named Aiyala and Kierian!) Thanks!**

**Female OCs You May Draw**

_**Phoenix**_

_**Kelsey**_

_**Kairisa**_

_**Attatani**_

_**Amicia**_

_**Amphelice**_

**Male OCs You May Draw**

_**Kai**_

_**Terev**_

_**Desarin**_

_**Rafeal**_

_**Stefan**_

**Also, please review!**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Alice Goes Into Wedding-Planner-Mode

Phoenix POV

I sighed happily as I showed off my engagement ring to the girls. Seth had to have worked four jobs to afford it. The ring was 3.11 grams of solid 14K white gold, in the shape of a heart. At the bottom of the heart was a 0.015K diamond. In the center of the heart were two gemstones. The left gemstone was an amethyst (my birthstone) and the right gemstone was a garnet (Seth's birthstone).

"People!" Alice snapped. Everyone (it was only girls) looked up at her.

"We need to start preparations! This is going to be a Christmas wedding, so we have less than one year to plan the most amazing wedding that the world has ever seen!" Alice declared, "Ness, Rosalie, Tanya, Phoenix and I are in charge of clothing, flowers and decorations. Kairisa, Attatani, Amicia and Amphelice are in charge of wedding and reception venues, with a little assistance from moi. Esme, Bella, Leah and Emily are in charge of food, music and photography. Rachel, Kim, Kelsey and Kate; you have will be in charge of all transportation and you will help Seth plan the honeymoon. Dominique, Sara, Carmen and Claire will be in charge of guest relations. You will create a seating chart, run the gift registry, create and send invitations, etc." Alice seemed to make eye contact with every female in the room, "Is everyone clear on the orders?!"

We nodded shakily, fearing for our lives if we refused. I remember when Alice was planning Nessie's wedding. If she wasn't a vampire, her hair would've turned gray. It was that stressful. Some of the plans were set in stone just the day before the wedding, but everything turned out fine in the end. But still, Alice is a little psycho when it comes to weddings.

**A/N: So, I have a question? If you have a crush on two guys, how do you decide which guy you like more? Please let me know, and you could appear in my next ****MSW****-related story!**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: State Of Mind

Phoenix POV

'Wow, I can't believe that this is happening,' I thought as I once again felt the pain wash over my body.

It feels like it was just a few days ago that Seth and I made-up and got engaged. A key part of this was the fantastic make-up sex. And apparently, Seth forgot a condom. Because her I am, nine months later and a few weeks away from my wedding, about to give birth to Seth and I's first child.

*The next day*

Seth POV

I am holding in my arms one of the three greatest things in my life. Just an hour ago, my beautiful fiancée gave birth to our beautiful twin daughters. I am holding Aiyala Suzanna Clearwater, the older twin by five minutes. Phoenix is cradling Ariabella Tanya Clearwater in her arms.

Phoenix is positively glowing. I can see in her eyes the love and adoration that she carries in her heart for our daughters.

"Seth," she whispers, "I love the children that we created together. I want more!"

I gulp. I love her so much, and our daughters as well. But I'm not sure that I can handle two children, let alone three!

"We'll see how we do with Aiya and Aria first, and then we can decide from there," I suggest. She nods, and her face adopts a glazed look that I've never seen before.

"What are you thinking about?" I inquire. I always want to know what's on her mind because, after all of these years, she still continues to fascinate me.

"I'm just… so excited for the wedding. We'll be done with all of the drama, and I'll finally be Phoenix Carmine Clearwater," she sighs happily.

I grin at her in adoration. I love her current state of mind.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Perfection, Part 1

Alice POV

"Alice!" I heard Phoenix's shriek, which has become so familiar over the past few weeks. I rush into Nessie's bedroom in our Forks house. It's where all the girls are getting ready.

I gasp as I see Phoenix in her wedding dress. It is a deep red, iridescent satin organza and tulle, strapless ball gown with a softly-beaded neckline. The beaded and embroidered pattern flows through the fitted bodice. The skirt is full with asymmetrical layers pulled and gathered to reveal a scalloped embroidered lace trim the flows across the front and along the bustling back of the semi-cathedral train. All of the details are done in platinum.

Her bouquet (and the bouquets that her bridesmaids will carry) are red Gerbera flowers and cropped beargrass tied with an organza bow. Her veil is ivory-colored and waist-length, with silver embroidery and bugle beads. It is attached to a pearl-and-rhinestone comb. Her shoes are red satin, with an open toe and diamante front. The heels are 3.5" tall.

The bridesmaids' dress is a full-skirt, silk-taffeta bandeau dress. There is a pleated detail on the neckline, and a detachable sash belt. It is a cream color. The shoes are cream-colored, open-toed patent heels with a 3.5" heel.

I start to 'tear' up. Nessie comes over to comfort me.

"Auntie Alice," she tells me, "You still be able to plan my childrens' weddings."

This though makes me feel much better.

* * *

**A/N: To answer a reviewer's question, this story is 54 chapters long (and the 55th chapter will be an epilouge).**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Perfection, Part 2

3rd Person POV

*During the ceremony*

The vows were very simple. Seth went first.

"In the presence of our families and friends, I claim you, Phoenix Carmine Call, as my imprint and life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished above my own for all time. You are my imprint and life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care. Thank you, Phoenix, for finally giving me your heart. It has taken us a long time to get to where we are now. And, no matter how many times you have broken my heart since that fateful day in September of 2012, I still love you with all of my heart, as I will for the rest of forever."

Phoenix bravely held back her tears as she recited her vows.

"I love you, Seth Quincey. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad times, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of forever."

*During the reception*

Jacob was presenting his Best Man speech first.

"I've known Seth since he was a little squeaker. He's always been an optimistic guy, always smiling. That changed when he imprinted on Phoenix. When she finally came back after four years, Seth became a whole new person. He was so much happier, and it rubbed off on al of us. I'm glad he finally got his happy ending. To Seth and Phoenix!"

Everyone raised their glasses to toast the newlyweds. Then it was time for Renesmee's speech.

"I've known Phoenix since Tanya and Embry adopted her. She's always been my best friend. I've never seen her happier than when she's with Seth. She becomes a totally different person, but in a good way. I love you, Phoenix, and I'm glad you finally got your 'happily-ever-after'. To Phoenix and Seth!"

Once again, everyone raised their glasses in a toast. It was truly the perfect wedding.


	55. Epilouge

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Not much else to say, other then that you need to read the A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Epilogue: My Happy Ending

Seth's POV

Today is Phoenix and I's tenth anniversary of our marriage, and also our tenth Christmas as husband and wife. I want to get her a truly special present, one so unique and original that it has never been given by anybody before.

I asked Alice, the queen of present-giving, what to get Phoenix. It was a day when Phoenix had gone to visit Debbie and Nahuel in Vancouver B.C, where they now lived. Alice had the best idea for Phoenix's present.

"Get her leather-bound copies of her favorite books, and get them engraved with a special message from you to her. AND, it'd be even better if you got them signed by the author," she suggested.

I thought long and hard about what Phoenix's favorite books were. And suddenly, I had a flashback to the first day of junior year, back in 2012. Phoenix was carrying the first omnibus of the Vampire Diaries by… L.J. Smith!

"What message should I get engraved in the book?" I asked Alice, later that day.

"What about… something that you think defines her. Something unique to her," Alice suggested. I nodded, and then I had a great idea!

"Alice, where's a dictionary?!" I asked frantically. But Edward was already throwing me one, which I caught reflexively.

I flipped through the dictionary, trying to find a certain word. 'Ah-ha!' I thought as I found it.

_Phoenix: A mythical bird that periodically burns itself to death and emerges from the ashes as a new phoenix._

This fit her perfectly. After all that damage she had done to herself and her relationships, she kept coming back each time, a little bit different. I showed the dictionary to everyone. And they agreed. Her name fit her very well.

*Christmas Day, the living room at the Cullen house*

My present to Phoenix was the last present to be opened. Everyone waited in anticipation as she slowly peeled away the wrapping paper. She gasped when she saw her present.

It was a leather-bound copy of all of the Vampire Diaries books in one, and inside the cover was L.J. Smith's signature. Also inside was my engraved message to Phoenix. It read: _"Phoenix: A mythical bird that periodically burns itself to death and emerges from the ashes as a new phoenix._

_You are my phoenix. You always rise from the ashes, even more perfect than before. I love you with all of my heart, as I have for twenty years._

_Love,_

_Your Dearest Husband,_

_Seth Quincey Clearwater"_

She looked up at me, her tears ruining her mascara. She pounced on me with a hug, and I felt her tears staining my shirt, but I didn't care. I was just glad I could make her so happy. Everyone laughed as Phoenix very passionately kissed me on the lips.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me. I learned so much from people who took the time out of their day to review and give me advice. I love you all, and I will see you in ****Every Tear Brings You Closer****!**

**P.S. I cried while writing this chapter. This story has been my baby and my rock, and now I feel like I have Empty Nest Syndrome. Thank God for sequels!**

**P.S.S. Here's a sneak preview of ****Every Tear Brings You Closer****! It should get you anxious for the sequel! Enjoy!**

"_I think I'm in love with her," Kierian confessed._

**Check out ****Every Tear Brings You Closer****, coming to a computer near you in April 2010!**


	56. Love: A MSW OneShot

**A/N: So, this is just a short little one-shot. I've had this saved on my computer since about the middle of writing ****My Sandy Wolf****. Today, while in school, I decided that it was time I finished and posted it. I know the song's a little outdated, but it fits pretty well with the story, I think. It's fluff. A LOT of fluff. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to: Lane C. (who made me feel like this, even though he broke my heart); Rick G. (who always makes me crazier, even though it's not crazier in love [it's crazier in hate]); and one of my guy friends, Christian S. (whose girlfriend [and possible love-of-his-life] made him feel like this, before her parents threatened him and forced him to break up with her).**

* * *

"Now then. Nessie and I are going to be performing a song with a few of our friends. Jake, Seth, you can get off the stage." Phoenix motioned to the back stairs, and Seth and Jake obliged her. They didn't want to deal with her wrath after the show. Seth smiled at his fiancée. She was amazing.

"Okay, let's go!" Phoenix picked up an acoustic guitar and Nessie did the same. Phoenix and Nessie began to strum their guitars before they began to sing. As they sang, they were joined onstage by ten other women.

_1__st__ Group_

**Renesmee and Phoenix:** _I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow _

_Let it take me where it wants to go _

**Kim and Claire:**_ Till you open the door, there's so much more _

_I've never seen it before _

**Esme and Carmen:**_ I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings _

_But you came along and you changed everything _

**All Twelve:** _You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier _

_2__nd__ Group_

**Tanya and Kate:** _I watched from a distance as you made life your own _

_Every sky was your own kind of blue _

**Bella and Alice:**_ And I wanted to know how that would feel _

_And you made it so real _

**Rosalie and Emily:**_ You showed me something that I couldn't see _

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe. _

**All Twelve:** _You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier oh _

**1****st**** Group:**_ Baby you showed me what livin' is for _

**2****nd**** Group:**_ I don't wanna hide anymore _

**All Twelve:**_ You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier_

* * *

After the song, the twelve women headed backstage. There, they were greeted by their significant others. The women waited in silence for their partners' reactions. They were not disappointed, as every man's reaction was similar in nature.

Seth sprinted to Phoenix, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her so hard that she could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel; Jacob tackled Nessie (knowing that she could take his weight) and started showing her how much he loved her tribute; Jared walked calmly towards Kim, and began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear before kissing her. Quil (when he reached her) grabbed the back of Claire's head and forced his lips onto hers; Carlisle strode up to his wife (looking like ever more like the god he appeared to be) and lovingly stroked her face; Eleazer grabbed his wife's arms, wrapped them around his own neck, and gave her a good pashing (because Eleazer wished he was Australian). Embry embraced his wife and became to kiss her collarbone, causing her to shiver in delight; Garrett daringly grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her towards an empty dressing room, hoping to engage in…INTENSE activities; Edward 'glided' to Bella, and they had a silent conversation with love-filled eyes. Jasper grabbed Alice, and begin to dance a slow waltz with her, though there was no music playing; Emmett, similar to Garrett, grabbed Rosalie and carried her to another empty dressing room, where they would engage in activities of a sexual nature, although it was quite certain that they would be loud; and Sam kissed his way up and down Emily's scarred face, before finally meeting her lips.

All in all, this was everyone's favorite concert, from the band members and their 'family' to the rest of the audience. There were so many feelings of love going around backstage that Jasper experienced a love-overload, and magnified the feelings of love, adoration and lust for the audience to experience. That night, everyone went home feeling very satisfied (though some were more satisfied than others).

* * *

**A/N: So, this definitely wasn't one of my best works. But there is a reason for that. My half-brother (who used to also be one of my best friends) was just ex-communicated from my family. He's been talking shit about my parents and lying and having one of my full-brother's friends spy on us for him. Although I'm MAD at him for being horrible to my parents, I still miss him a lot. I really hope this situation is resolved soon. If you're the religious type (I'm not), please pray for my family. And if you're not religious, but happen see a shooting star, I would be forever grateful if you'd wish for my family to be happy again, and not so broken.**

**Please R&R, and make me feel better. I love you all.**


End file.
